Luna Blanca: Navidad
by electrico10
Summary: Especial de Navidad de "Lincoln y los Luna Blanca".
1. Luna Blanca: Navidad parte 1

Luna Blanca: Navidad parte 1

En alguna parte de Estados Unidos:

Son las visperas de navidad. Los Luna Blanca estaban por una carretera, disfrutando el paisaje nevado y en camino a un pueblo.

-Ya nos falta poco para llegar a Claustown.-Alexander mirando el mapa. Ricochet le estaba tirando maní.-Ya tienes tu respuesta, chango, asi que deja de lanzarme maní.-

-Estoy aburrido. Mi celular está sin batería y el televisor portátil esta destrozado.-

-Corrección, lo destrozaste tu.-Alexander.-Tengo una idea para que te diviertas. Hay un juego que puedes jugar solo. Se llama "quedate sobre el techo, y espera a que pasemos por un árbol con una rama larga".-

-No. Prefiero seguir lanzandote maní.-

-Bueno, amigos. Ya falta poco para Navidad.-Lincoln.-Propongo que pasemos la navidad y el año nuevo en Claustown.-

-Esta bien.-Rachel.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Johnny.

-Yo también.-Abraham.

-¡Y yo!-Reena.

-...Yo tambien.-Candy lamiendo un bastón de caramelo.

-A mi me da igual.-Mei.-Nunca he celebrado la navidad.-

-¿Y por que no?-Reena.

-Porque no es una fiesta conocida ni celebrada por mi pueblo.-

-¡¿Entonces esta seria tu primera navidad?!-Reena.

-Correcto.-

-Será la mejor navidad que hayamos tenido.-Alexander.-Y la pasaremos en Claustown.-

-Dicen que es conocida como "El Pueblo de la Navidad".-Alexandra.-Solo espero que podamos tener una buena navidad este año, y no se repita lo que pasó el año pasado.-Mirando a Ricochet y Alexander.

-Eso diceselo al mandril que incendió el arbol de navidad.-Alexander.

-¿Y yo como iba a saber que ese balde contenia gasolina?-Ricochet.-¿Y que hay de ti, cara de pepino? No fui yo quien comenzó el incendio, quemando uno de los regalos.-

-Fue un accidente. Se me cayó el encendedor, y yo iba a apagar el fuego con un extintor, hasta que llegaste con ese balde de gasolina.-

-Me tratas como un idiota, cuando tu mismo no tienes cuidado de nada.-

-No se por que me regalaste un encendedor, si yo no fumo. Y no sabia como se encendia ese encendedor.-

-¿Y no que eras tan inteligente que no nesecitabas mi ayuda?-

-¡Basta ya!-Alexandra.-¡Vamos a tomarnos un descanso! ¡Es nuestra primera navidad todos juntos, asi que por favor, no peleen, no metan la pata, y no hagan nada que nos delate!-

-Aunque seamos villanos y tengamos una vida nómada, no significa que no podamos pasar las fiestas tranquilamente como lo haria cualquier persona.-Lincoln.

-Antes de llegar a Claustown, comencemos de inmediato el juego de santa secreto.-Johnny con un tarro.-Asi para que pensemos ya en que regalarle a nuestro amigo secreto. Todos saquen un papel. Que nadie diga a quien le salio. Y si a alguien le sale el mismo nombre, lo sortearemos denuevo.-

Cada Luna Blanca saca un papel del tarro. Cada uno lo lee.

-(Alexandra).-Lincoln.-(No se que puedo regalarle).-

-(Reena).-Rachel.-(Será facil. Es como una niña).-

-(Mei).-Ricochet.-(Tenía que tocarme la ceviche).-

-(Alexander).-Alexandra.-(Tengo pensado en algo).-

-(Ricochet).-Alexander.-(¿Por qué me salió el chango? Queria que fuera Mei).-

-(Candy).-Johnny.-(Justo queria poner en práctica la receta de mi abuela).-

-(Johnny).-Candy.-(¿Que puedo darle?).-

-(Lincoln).-Mei.-(...).-

-(Abraham).-Reena.-(Quisiera darle algo especial que le guste).-

-(Rachel).-Abraham.-(Queria que fuera Reena, pero sera sencillo pensar en algo para ella).-

Ricochet iba a decir algo, pero Mei le apunta directo a la boca con un cuchillo.

-Di una sola silaba del nombre que te salió, y te contaré la lengua. Lo que te tocó, te tocó. Aceptalo.-

-(¡Rayos!).-Ricochet. Le sigue lanzando mani a Alexander, pero Mei separó su mano y le da una palmada al tarro, mandandolo a volar, y cayéndole a Alexandra.

-Fue él.-Mei señalando a Ricochet.

-¡Oye...!-Ricochet siente la cara de enfado de Alexandra. Esta frena y se escucha desde afuera una lluvia de golpes.

Los Luna Blanca llegan a un pueblo llamado "Claustown". Tiene un paisaje muy navideño: arboles, casas y edificios muy decorados con luces, campanas y bastones; letreros y postes de luz pintados de rojo y blanco a modo de bastones de caramelos; algunos muerdagos colgados; y gente usando sueteres navideños. Conducen hasta llegar a una casa de 2 pisos.

-Asi que esta es la casa de la que nos habló Conlin.-Lincoln.

-Se ve hermosa.-Rachel.-¿Creen que Conlin dejó cosas de valor adentro?-

-No lo creo.-Abraham.-De lo contrario, no nos habria dejado usarla como escondite.-

-¡Quiero hacer unos angelitos de nieve!-Reena tirandose a la nieve. Pero se tiro a una parte que no era nieve, sino un camino de cemento blanco. Le quedo la nariz roja.

-¿Estas bien, Reena?-Abraham.

-Si. Fue solo un golpe.-

-¡Jajajaja!-Ricochet.-¡Solo te falta los cuernos para parecerte a Rodolfo!-

-Espero que se comporten y no la destruyan, ¿escucharon?-Alexandra.

-No haremos nada que nos perjudique a todos.-Alexander.-¿Escuchaste, chimpance?-

-¡Ya te oí!-Ricochet.

-Hay que ejercitarse un poco para entrar en calor.-Nezumiiro con Shiro y Kuro en brazos.

Los Luna Blanca entran a la casa. Se ponen a limpiar y decorar la casa:

Lincoln y Rachel (2 metros), colocan el muerdago, mientras Alexandra colocas las guirnaldas. Apenas Lincoln lo cuelga, Rachel lo toma y lo besa, derribando sin querer la escalera y Alexandra alcanza a convertirse en gas antes de impactarse en el piso.

Reena lanza unas calcetas navideñas, y en el aire, Abraham las clava con knife. Ambos se ven con una sonrisa, y se percatan que una de las knife le rompio una paleta a Candy.

En el bosque, Mei corta un pequeño arbol, sin percatarse que cortó tambien un arbol mas grande, que cae por un barranco, se desliza y destroza una cabaña entera.

-Ups.-y se va con el árbol.

Johnny prepara una casa de jengibre. Estaba por colocar unas galletas de hombres de jengibre, y ve que Candy ya se habia comido la casa.

-...Lo siento.-

Ricochet estaba colocando las luces en el techo. Pisa mal y se resbala, cayendo desde el techo, y cae encima de Alexander, que estaba decorando el muro del primer piso por afuera.

-¡Ten cuidado, idiota!-

-¡¿Quieres pelear?!-y ambos se ponen a pelear, pero son detenidos por 2 golpes con pala.

-¡Dejen de pelear y quiten la nieve de la entrada!-Alexandra, dandoles las palas en las manos.

Mas tarde, cada Luna Blanca estaba haciendo diferentes actividades, y a la vez, pensando en el regalo.

Lincoln y Rachel estaban jugando con la pista de baile.

-Se que no deberiamos decir a quien nos tocó, pero la verdad no se que regalarle. Es como una hermana mayor, y no quiero darle algo tan simple.-

-Creo que ya se a quien le tocó. Te ayudare a buscar algo mañana. Y hablando de hermanas mayores, ¿que hay de tus hermanas?-

-Recibi una tarjeta online de cada una de ellas, hasta de Lori. Lana me llamó, y me dijo que los Casagrande y los Loud hicieron una competencia por Bobby y Lori, sobre quien tendra la mejor fiesta de navidad. Al final, los 2 juntaron a ambas familias en un hotel en Detroit. Tambien me dijo que me salvé de los 12 chistes de navidad de Luan. Parece que tienen sus propias tradiciones navideñas. En mi caso, mi abuelo y yo entrenabamos supervivencia en la nieve y desde los 8 años, me hacia acampar en la montaña 3 días antes de navidad. Tenia que buscar una estrella que el dejaba en alguna parte del bosque y regresar a casa antes de navidad. Y cuando regresaba, ya tenia toda la casa decorada y los regalos listos.-

-Mi familia no tenia tradiciones. Siempre decian estar ocupados, los empleados eran quienes decoraban y cenaban conmigo, y solo nos reuniamos para abrir los regalos.-

-Deberiamos crear una tradición todos juntos. Ahora que lo pienso, esta es nuestra segunda navidad. Y en la primera no pudimos hacer mucho.-

-Es cierto. Nos metimos en problemas y Rico y Xander incendiaron el refugio. Espero que no hagan nada malo esta vez. Y sobre tradiciones, considera el santa secreto como tradición.-

-¡Lincoln!-Reena con un cintillo con cuernos de reno saliendo de la nada.-¡Disculpa por asustarte, pero nesecito tu ayuda!-

Lincoln y Rachel dejan el juego en pausa. Lincoln se va con Reena.

-¿Que necesitas, Reena?-

-¿Que puedo regalarle a Abraham?-en susurros.

-Se supone que no deberíamos decirnos a quien nos tocó.-

-Lo se, pero no se que regalarle. Tengo pensada muchas cosas, pero no creo que le guste ninguna.-

-...-Mira los cuernos de reno.-...-

-¿Sucede algo, Lincoln?-

-Nada. Es que...me acordé de mi abuelo. Una vez a los 4 años, él me hizo un reno de juguete a partir de madera. El mismo lo tallo de un tronco, lo ensamblo, y lo pintó.-

-¡Que bonito!-

-Fue uno de mis juguetes favoritos, aunque no jugaba mucho con mis juguetes, pero era con el que mas jugaba. Pero un día me descuide, mientras peleaba con unos chicos, y un bravucon lo destrozó.-

-Oh. Que malos.-

-Bueno...y sobre el regalo, deberias darle algo que demuestre lo mucho que lo aprecias. Algo que no tiene que ser costoso.-

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Gracias por tu sugerencia!-

Sin percatarse, Mei los escuchó hablar. Se reconstruye y se va.

Johnny estaba cocinando, y siendo ayudado por Alexandra.

-Hey, Johnny.-Alexandra.-Me gustaria que el dia 24, hagamos una cena navideña.-

-Pensé en lo mismo.-Johnny.-Pero no se que preparar. Habia pensado en un pavo navideño, pero creo que haria lo mismo que el dia de acción de gracias.-

-Mmm...¡ya se! ¡Hagamos los platillos favorito de todos! ¡Algo como un buffet con los ingredientes favoritos de todos!-

-Veamos...A Lincoln le gustan los macarrones con queso, a Rachel le gustan los ravioles con salsa boloñesa, a Ricochet le gusta la carne de res con puré de patatas, a Alexander le gusta el pescado con arroz surtido con verduras, a Candy le gustan los frijoles con salchichas, a Reena le gusta el curry, a Abraham el pollo asado con papas fritas, a Mei le gusta el pato pekinés, y a ti te gustan los camarones sarteados. A mi gustan las hamburguesas. ¿No sera mejor que prepare algo que a todos nos gusten?-

-Sera difícil, porque tenemos gustos distintos.-Alexandra.-Pero no te preocupes. Podemos comprar todos los ingredientes necesarios. Conlin me hablo de un mercado en el que venden de todo en este pueblo.-

-Fantástico. Iremos mañana a primera hora. A mis padres les gustaria ir al mercado.-

-Y hablando de ellos, ¿como está tu familia, Johnny? Debes extrañarlos. Es la segunda vez que no estas con ellos en navidad.-

-Ellos me saludaron, y me enviaron dinero a una cuenta que hicieron. Soliamos hacer una tradicional cena navideña. Un pavo asado, ensaladas, arroz, hamburguesas, y postres de frutas.-

-Mi familia tambien haciamos cena. Xander y yo ayudabamos a mamá a hacer la cena, ayudabamos a papá a poner la mesa, y siempre competiamos en la mañana de navidad por quien abriera el primer regalo. Y desde que mis padres fallecieron, Xander y yo pasabamos solos la navidad. Nos regalabamos mutuamente y cenabamos un pollo asado. Ahora somos una gran familia pasando la navidad. Espero que esos 2 no la arruinen.-

-Descuida, Xandra. No creo que Rico y Xander hagan algo. Creo que serán mas cuidadosos este año.-

-Eso espero. Tengo tantas ganas de preparar esta cena navideña.-

Ricochet se estaba ejercitando, mientras Abraham estaba practicando su punteria.

-Angelito, ¿que le gusta a la lego humana?-

-No debemos decir a quien nos toco, Rico.-

-Lo se, pero no tengo ni la mas minima idea de que regalarle. Tu deberías saber lo que le gusta. Te he visto entrenar con ella y con Reena varias veces. Ella y yo apenas nos hablamos lo suficiente.-

-¿Y por que no le preguntas a Xander? Él es su novio. Él deberia saber mas de ella que yo.-

-Quiero evitar sus sermones. Asi no habran peleas.-

-Vaya. Super Fighter no quiere peleas. Esto si es nuevo. ¿Que seguira? ¿Candy dejando los dulces?-

-Sin comentarios, palomo. Esta vez hare el esfuerzo de no pelearme con ese idiota, pero solo lo hago porque todos quieren una fiesta tranquila. Yo nunca tuve una feliz navidad como cualquier mocoso. No recibia ningun regalo, mi mamá se emborrachaba y se quedaba dormida en cualquier parte. Escuchaba disparos, y mi padrastro decia: Santa Claus se dio un tiro. Y el año pasado, mancha y yo metimos la pata. Pero no le digas a nadie que haré el esfuerzo.-

-Esta bien. No le dire nada a nadie. Y sobre Mei, creo que deberias darle algo que le recuerde a su pueblo. A veces se pone a hablar de algunas cosas de su cultura.-

-Entiendo. Gracias por tu ayuda. ¿Y que hay de ti?-

-No tengo problemas con quien me tocó. Ya tengo todo planeado.-

-¿En serio? ¿Y que haras?-

-Es un secreto.-

Candy estaba comiendo palomitas, mientras veia una película en una habitación. Dan un comercial. Candy le cambia de canal.

-...¿Que estan dando aqui?-

Sintoniza un canal en el que estaba dando un documental sobre cocina.

-La llamada popularmente "la hierba de las nieves", es una extraña hierba que surgio de manera evolutiva y solo crece en invierno. Tiene un sabor tan exquisito que convierte en manjar a cualquier comida a la que se le agregue como aderezo. Y solo crece en esta área.-y muestra el mapa.

-...¡Es en esta zona!...No se si Johnny quiera una especia...como regalo.-

-Es tan rara que muchos cocineros pagarian una gran cantidad de dinero por ella.-

-...Tal vez si. A Johnny...le gusta cocinar.-

Candy se dirige a la habitación en la que se está quedando Alexander. Este estaba con su notebook. Candy toca su puerta.

-Adelante.-Alexander. Candy entra.-¿Sucede algo, Candy?-

-...¿Que sabes sobre la...hierba de las nieves?-

-Bueno...la Criophila invernals es una hierba que por razones evolutivas y adaptativas, solo crece en invierno. Es así.-le muestra la imagen. Era una planta de color verde oscuro con hojas con formas de forma puntas de copos de nieves.-¿Para que quieres saber de ella?-

-...Un secreto. ¿Como encontrarla?-

-Por lo que sé, solo se puede encontrar cerca de árboles en las montañas.-

-...Gracias por tu información.-y se va.

-¿Que esta planeando hacer?-Alexander. Regresa al notebook.

En alguna parte de Claustown, habia un grupo de sujetos encapuchados.

-Este año sera la ultima vez que ese tonto repartirá regalos.-el aparente lider.

-Y nos quedaremos con todos los regalos.-

-Le pondremos fin a su estupida tradición navideña.-

Al dia siguiente:

Lincoln, Rachel, Ricochet, y Alexander se encuentran paseando por el centro comercial.

-Miren cuantas personas comprando.-

-Es normal. Son las compras navideñas. Y las estamos haciendo casi a último minuto.-

-Bueno, separemonos y compremos lo que vinimos a comprar.-

Ricochet y Alexander se separan y van solos, mientras que Lincoln y Rachel siguen juntos y entran a una tienda.

-Creo que le gustará esto.-Rachel mostrándole un bolso verde con diseños de hojas.-Escuché a Alexandra decir que nesecitaba un bolso nuevo. Y este se ve perfecto.-

-Es verdad. Se ve perfecto.-

-¡Yo necesito ese bolso!-una chica de cabeza de hongo tomandolo.-¡Lo he estado buscando!-

Rachel le da un puntapie en la canilla y le quita el bolso.

-Nosotros lo vimos primero.-

-¡Denme ese bolso!-

-¡Obligame!-

La chica infla su cabeza, apunto de lanzar esporas, pero alguien le lanzó una caja metalica de galletas danesas en la cabeza. Fue una chica que se deslizó y rápidamente tomó el bolso.

-¡Es mio!-y recibe una embestida por una chica de contextura gruesa.

-¡No! ¡Mio!-Y rápidamente se forma toda una pelea entre otras chicas que llegaban. El Bolso cayó cerca de Lincoln y Rachel, quienes lo toman y se van.

-¡¿Y ustedes a donde creen que van?!-todas las chicas.

Lincoln y Rachel huyen de las chicas que estan tras el bolso. Esquivan unos tacones que les lanzaron y quedaron clavadas en unos carteles, justo en las zonas de la entrepiernas de un cartel con modelos.

-Esos tacos si que son puntiagudos.-

Otra chica lanza mas cajas de galletas danesas. Lincoln y Rachel atrapan algunas. Otra chica sale deslizandose en un carrito y casi toma el bolso, pero Rachel agranda un mueble de zapatos, y la chica se estrella. Llegan hasta la zona de la jugueteria. Unas chicas lanzan pelotas. Lincoln y Rachel esquivan, y Rachel atrapa una pelota. Otras chicas usan unas ametralladoras de balas de juguetes. Lincoln protege con un campo de luz. Pasan por la seccion de electrónica. Una chica aumenta el volumen de un amplificador y grita, pero Lincoln le lanza un celular directo a la cabeza.

-¡Wooow! ¡El modelo que queria!-la chica tomando el celular, pero otra lo toma.

-¡Ahora es mio!-

-¡Devuelvemelo!-y va tras ella.

Lincoln y Rachel siguen avanzando. Se tropiezan con unos cables. Un sujeto de lentes de sol toma el bolso.

-Gracias. Mi novia queria este modelo.-y se va, pero Lincoln una unos cables como lazo y hace tropezar al sujeto. Recuperan el bolso.

Lincoln y Rachel siguen corriendo, hasta que un gran muro de chicos y chicas les corta el paso.

-¡No se iran con ese bolso!-

-¡Es el regalo perfecto para mi madre!-

-¡Es el último que me falta para mi colección!-

-¡Es el único bolso que combina con mis aretes!-

-¡Yo puedo pagar mas por ese bolso!-un sujeto con cabeza de perro.-¡Vayanse!-

-¡Obligame, perro!-

-...-Lincoln y Rachel mirandose.-Aqui vamos.-y creciendo al tamaño adulto, comienzan a pelearse con todos los sujetos, hasta que derrotaron a todos. Pagan el bolso, la pelota, y las galletas danesas. Se van tranquilamente.

-¿Esos no eran Moonlight y Size de Luna Blanca?-un vendedor al otro vendedor que atendió a Lincoln y Rachel.

-Si. Son ellos.-

-¿Deberiamos llamar a la policia?-

-No. Ya sabes la frase del jefe: "un cliente es un cliente, siempre y cuando pague por lo que vino a comprar".-

Lincoln y Rachel siguen caminando, hasta que se topan con un sujeto disfrazado de duende.

-¡Niños! ¡No olviden pedir sus regalos a Santa Claus!-les entrega unas tarjetas en sobres y se va.

-Deje de creer en Santa Claus desde los 7 años.-Rachel.

-Yo a los 9.-Lincoln.

-¿Y que le pediras a Santa este año?-un adolescente hablando con una chica.

-Creo que una nueva tabla de surf.-la chica.

-¿Esos chicos creen en Santa Claus?-Rachel.

-...Averiguemos un poco sobre esto. Tienen las mismas tarjetas que nosotros.-

Ambos siguen a los chicos. Llegan hasta un puesto de Santa Claus, en la que tanto niños, como adolescentes y adultos, estan reunidos haciendo filas.

-Esto si es raro.-

-No hay nada de raro en esto, niños.-una voz. Era un hombre de edad un poco avanzada.-¿Ustedes son de otro pueblo o de la ciudad?-

-Eh...si, señor.-

-Verán, niños. Hace mucho tiempo, una familia con un particular don de cultivo convirtio el mito de Santa Claus en realidad. El dueño de la jugueteria Claus reparte regalos gratis a cada niño, niña, adolescente y algunos adultos, como si fuera el verdadero Santa Claus. Solo escriban en esas tarjetas lo que quieren, sus nombres y dirección, hechenlas en ese buzón rojo, y en navidad recibiran lo que pidieron.-y se va.

-Técnicamente nos portamos mal.-Lincoln.-Somos villanos.-

-Pero aun asi escribamos algo.-Rachel.-Si de verdad es cierto lo que dijo ese sujeto, podriamos recibir algo bueno.-

-No pidas joyas, o algo muy costoso, o algo "no apropiado para nuestra edad". Podriamos levantar sospechas de quienes somos.-

-Tienes razon. ¿Y que ponemos entonces?-

-¿Ya no quieres ese nuevo juego de baile?-

-Tentador, pero podriamos robarlo en cualquier momento. ¿Y tu que vas a pedir?-

-...Creo que ya se que pedir.-

Al rato, Lincoln y Rachel ya habian depositado sus tarjetas en el buzón. Regresan a casa caminando por el pueblo.

-¿Vamos a la mansión de ese sujeto?-Rachel.-Como es rico, debe tener muchas cosas de valor.-

-Tal vez despues de año nuevo.-Lincoln.-Por ahora, disfrutemos de estos días como queramos.-

-Vayamos a comer algo en algun restaurante. Tengo hambre.-

Ambos observan a unos niños con unas alcancias, corriendo hacia una dirección.

-Normalmente cuando un niño va a gastar su dinero de alcancia, estaria feliz, porque por fin podra comprar lo mas anhelado. Pero esto se ve raro.-

-Cierto. Ya es raro que todos los niños lo hagan al mismo tiempo.-

Lincoln y Rachel siguen a los niños. Llegan hasta el parque. Notan a un muñeco de nieve, al que los niños le entregan la alcancia, y el muñeco se la come. Uno de los niños que estaba pasando, es tomado por Lincoln y le tapa la boca, escondiendolo detras de los arbustos.

-Tranquilo. No te hare daño. Dime por que le estan dando dinero a ese muñeco de nieve.-

-Frosty nos dijo que sabe lo mal que nos hemos portado, pero no se lo dira a Santa Claus si le entregamos nuestro dinero.-

-...Esperame aqui.-

Lincoln se pone al final de la fila.

-Gracias por tu dinero, niño. No le dire nada a Santa sobre tu comportamiento.-Llega el turno de Lincoln.-¿Y donde esta tu alcancia, niño?-

-¿Mi alcancia? Cierto. No te dare ni un centavo.-

-Le dire a Santa Claus lo mal que te portaste.-

-Dime una cosa, Frosty. ¿Como me llamo? Porque si le diras a Santa lo mal que me porte, entonces tu deberias saber mi nombre.-

-Eh...eh...eh...no intentes probar a Frosty, niño. Porque si no, tu nombre estará en la lista permanente de los mal portados.-

-Entonces deberia darte lo que me queda de dinero.-y Lincoln le lanza una bomba apestosa a la boca.-Que bueno que Abraham sabe hacerlas.-

Empieza a salir humo. Desde una gran madriguera cerca del muñeco de nieve, salen 3 chicos tociendo.

-¡Que peste!-

-¡¿Quien se lo echó?!-

-¡Asi que se trataba de ustedes!-uno de los niños.

-¡Devuelvanme mi alcancia!-una niña.

-¡Nos descubrieron! ¡Vamonos de aqui!-y los 3 huyen, pero son atrapados por un grupo de niños con dones de hacer serpentina, cinta adhesiva, y cordones.

-¡Queremos nuestro dinero!-

-¡Devuelvannos cada centavo!-

-¡Ahora si se ganaron una golpiza!-un chico mas grande y apunto de golpear a uno de los chicos, pero Lincoln le detiene la mano.

-Basta ya. Recuerden que es navidad. Ademas...se supone que los niños mal portados no reciben nada, excepto un castigo de sus padres.-

-¡Por favor, no nos acusen con nuestros padres!-

-¡Solo queríamos reunir dinero para una consola de edición limitada!-

-¡Y Santa ya sabe que nos portamos mal!-

-Entonces hagan algo bueno.-Lincoln.-Devuelvanles a los niños todo lo que han robado. Dicen que una buena acción en visperas de navidad, puede compensar las malas que hicieron todo el año...o tal vez la mayoria.-

-¡Lo prometemos! ¡Hasta el último centavo!-

-Bien. Espero que cumplan lo prometido.-y se va.

Lincoln se reune con Rachel.

-¿Que fue todo eso? Pudiste dejar que recibieran una paliza.-

-Tal vez...pero no seria justo que un niño pasara la navidad castigado.-

-Si que te agradan los niños. Creo que yo no podria hacer lo mismo que tu.-

-¿Y como estas tan segura?-

-...Porque no soy tan compasiva.-

Una fuerte rafaga de viento hace volar el gorro de Lincoln. Este va tras el gorro. Rachel se da cuenta de unos gemelos niño y niña de 9 años, con ropa desgastada y sucia, quienes estaban pidiendo dinero, pero son ahuyentados por el vendedor de una tienda.

-¡Fuera de aqui, niños! ¡Espantan a mis clientes!-

Los niños se refugian en un callejon. Rachel llega, dandoles dinero.

-Tomen y vayan a comprarse algo delicioso.-

-¡Gracias, señorita!-y se van felices.

-¿No que no eras tan compasiva?-Lincoln asomándose con una sonrisa. Esta se sonroja y trata de no mirarlo.

-No se de que hablas.-

Alexander y Ricochet pasean por diferentes tiendas. Alexander entra a una tienda de deportes. Compra unos guantes de boxeo negro.

-Creo que estos estarán bien.-

-¿Que haces aqui, Neddy?-una voz era un chico grandote y musculoso, acompañado por una chica y 3 chicos musculosos. Estaban molestando a un chico nerd.-¿Nos vas a comprar regalos para nosotros? Que considerado eres. Pero prefiero las pesas rojas.-

-Estoy para regalarle algo a mi hermano.-

-¿Y no nos daras nada a nosotros?-

-Es que yo...-

-Danos algo de dinero. Y te perdonaremos tu desconsideración.-

Los chicos estaban siguiendo a pasos lentos al nerd, hasta que Alexander le da un pelotazo a uno de ellos con una pelota de basketball.

-Ups. Se me resbaló el balón.-

-¿Quieres hacerte el heroe?-uno de los chicos se acerca a Alexander, pero apenas trata de ponerle la mano encima, Alexander le aplica una llave de sumisión y una axe kick en el hombro.

-Esto me lo enseñó mi novia.-

-¡Mi hombro!-

-¡Nadie molesta a mis amigos!-el lider. Todos van tras Alexander, pero este hace caer varias pelotas, haciendo que pierdan el equilibrio, y los arremata con patadas salidas desde el piso.

-¡Eso fue super!-el nerd.

-De nada. Ahora vete, antes de que tomen represalias contigo.-

-Espera. ¿No podrías acompañarme?-

-Lo siento, pero tengo prisa. Ademas, no puedes depender de otros para protegerte.-

-Pero son mas fuertes que yo.-

-Si no tienes musculos, usa la cabeza.-y se va. Paga los guantes y sale de la tienda. Los musculosos se levantan.

-¡¿Donde esta ese peliverde?!-

-Ned aun está aqui.-

-¡Olviden a Ned! ¡Vamos tras ese peliverde! ¡Nadie nos humilla y se sale con la suya!-y se van.

Ricochet entra a una tienda de articulos chinos. Se acerca al vendedor.

-¿Que tiene de...jade?-

-Este amuleto de la suerte.-el vendedor mostrando un talisman que tiene una piedra de jade en el centro.-Aunque es algo caro. Es jade de verdad.-

-Me la llevo.-dejando el dinero.

-¿De donde sacaste tanto dinero?-

-Eh...muchas abuelas.-

-...Entiendo.-y le da el amuleto. Ricochet se va. El vendedor mira una computadora.-Lo sabia. Es Super Fighter, pero por otro lado...se fue sin que le diera el cambio.-

Alexander sale con una bolsa, mientras que Ricochet sale con una bolsa mas pequeña. Cuando ambos se iban a topar, se dan cuenta y se esconden en diferentes pilares.

-(Debo salir sin que me vea).-Ambos al mismo tiempo.

Ricochet y Alexander tratan de caminar, haciéndose los despistados. Chocan. Estaban apunto de insultarse, pero simplemente...

-Perdon.-ambos sin verse a la cara y siguen su camino.-(Idiota).-

Los 2 salen por las escaleras de emergencia. Los musculosos de la tienda de deportes se dieron cuenta.

-¡Ahi esta!-

-Espera. Ahora que recuerdo, ese otro chico tambien es su amigo, junto a 2 enanos.-

-¿Y por que se separaron?-

-Deben estar compitiendo. Ustedes 2 por el de chaqueta. Y nosotros 2 por el peliverde.-y persiguen a Ricochet y Alexander.

Ricochet y Alexander aun logran distinguirse, y toman caminos separados, mientras son perseguidos por los deportistas. Ricochet sale corriendo, chocando con los deportistas, mandandolos a volar, y con varias personas en el camino.

-Si que es fuerte.-

-¿Crees que podria entrar al equipo?-

Ricochet tambien choca con algunos puestos. En medio de un choque, intercambia sin querer su bolsa con la de una chica comiendo bombones. La chica le habia dado un mordisco al collar, y se da cuenta, al mismo tiempo de que Ricochet se da cuenta que tomo una bolsa con bombones, al sentir el olor del chocolate.

-Perdón. Creo que esto es tuyo.-y se devuelven las bolsas.

Alexander corre mientras es perseguido. Los otros 2 deportistas se le adelantan.

-¡Ahora si...!-

-¡Fuera de mi camino!-los ataca con tentaculos de pintura, dejandoles la cara verde.

-...Augh.-

Alexander toma un autobus. Espera a que avance. Pasa por un camino lleno de baches, causando que se mueva demasiado. Un tipo que cargaba un pastel se le da vuelta sobre Alexander.

-...Disculpa.-

-...No...importa.-y le cae una gelatina en la cabeza.

-...Lo siento.-un chico que tenia el envase de gelatina.

-...No...importa.-y le cae una hamburguesa abierta.

-...Lo siento.-el dueño de la hamburguesa.

-...No importa. Haber que otra cosa mas me cae encima...-y le cae un cerdo.

-Lo siento, amigo.-un granjero de brazos fuertes.

Alexander llega antes que Ricochet y deja el regalo bajo el árbol. Ricochet llega justo un minuto despues.

-¿Y Lincoln y Rachel?-Alexander.

-Se quedaron en el centro comercial por mas tiempo.-Ricochet.

-¿Y tu?-

-Que te importa, cabeza de aguacate. ¿Por que estas sucio?-

-Eso no te incumbe, chango. Me ire a dar un baño y me cambiaré de ropa. Ni se te ocurra abrir la llave de la cocina.-y se va al baño a bañarse, pero Ricochet comienza a jugar con las llaves del lavaplatos.-¡Aaahh! ¡Aaahh! ¡Ya veras cuando salga, cara de mono!-

Continuará...


	2. Luna Blanca: Navidad parte 2

Luna Blanca: Navidad parte 2

Alexandra y Johnny se encuentran en un enorme mercado.

-¡Que enorme mercado!-Johnny.-¡Aqui hay ingredientes y productos que no se encontrarian en cualquier mercado! Huevos de codorniz, centollas, picorocos, y de esos chocolates finos tan finos que provocan desmayos con solo una probada.-

-Busquemos los ingredientes que nesecitamos.-Alexandra. Le entrega la mitad de una lista de compras.

Ambos se separan. Johnny pasa por el lado de las carnes, comprando carne molida, beefstec, cecinas, pescado, pato, entre otras cosas. Pasa por un puesto de comidas, y cerca de uno de hamburguesas, en donde hay una chica de 16 años, que estaba preparando hamburguesas.

-¡Que mala hamburguesa!-un cliente escupiendola.

-¡Y esta me esta dando nauceas!-otro cliente.

-¡Lo siento, señor! ¡Le dare otra gratis!-

-¡No quiero otra hamburguesa! ¡Quiero mi dinero!-

-¡Señor, por favor! ¡Si hago otra devolución mas, seré despedida!-

-¡A mi no me importa! ¡No vine aqui a comer una basura hecha por una mala cocinera!-

-¿Sucede algo?-Johnny.

-¡Esta mala cocinera no sabe hacer hamburguesas!-

-Lo lamento.-la cocinera.

-Yo puedo ayudarte.-

-¿Que?-

Johnny se acerca al puesto de cocina.

-Mmm...hay muchas cosas que mejorar aqui. Para empezar, no juntes demasiado la carne con las verduras. No uses el mismo cuchillo de la carne para las verduras.-Johnny comienza a arreglar las cosas. Johnny lava los utensilios de cocina.-las carnes crudas suelen contener bacterias. Es inportante que no uses el mismo cuchillo con el que cortas la carne, psra cortar las verduras.-Hace la masa para el pan y la mete al horno.-Tienes que usar la cantidad de harina correcta. Amasar bien el pan, y dejar la masa en la tenperatura y tiempo correcto.-Comienza a hacer la masa de carne para las hamburguesas, mientras le da indicaciones de como hacerlo. Corta y lava las verduras.-las verduras tambien debes lavarlas.-Prepara mayonesa casera al ver la mayonesa guardada en una fuente.-La mayonesa se hecha a perder si no la guardas en refrigeración. Usa huevos ojalá de cascaron limpio. Tambien hay bacterias en la cascara.-Saca el pan ya terminado. Coce las hamburguesas, mientras emana un olor que empieza a atraer a los clientes.-Recuerda dar vuelta la hamburguesa de vez en cuando para que tambien se cosa del otro lado.-Comienza a juntas el pan, las verduras con la carne. Agrega la mayonesa. Deja varias hamburguesas listas.-Listo. Hamburguesas recién hechas.-Y unos clientes la prueban.

-¡Que delicia!-

-¡Está exquisita!-

-¡Un manjar!-un sujeto de gorra marron.

Todos los clientes comienzan a pagar por las hamburguesas, dejando una gran recaudación. Un rato después, Johnny y la cocinera se quedan a solas.

-Me salvaste. No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.-

-No fue nada. Me gusta la cocina. Se preparar hamburguesas. Mi familia tiene un restaurante.-

-Yo con suerte se prepararme el desayuno. Quiero demostrarle a mi padre que puedo manejarme en el negocio, pero no soy buena cocinando. La última vez que preparé algo para mi familia, todos acabaron hospitalizados por un cuadro de salmonelosis.-

-Cocinar no es dificil. Tienes que saber bien los tiempos y puntos de cocción de los alimentos. Tienes que ir probando lo que cocinas, para saber si nesecitas agregar algo mas, o si lo que agregaste no funcionó. ¿No has intentado ir a algun curso de cocina, o usar un libro de recetas, o cocinar con tus padres?-

-La verdad siempre fui consentida. Dejaba que los demas hicieran las cosas por mi. Pero mi padre ya se esta quedando ciego, mi madre siempre está ocupada, y siento que les debo mucho y que deberia comenzar a hacer las cosas por mi misma.-

-Que bueno que lo hagas. Tus padres han hecho mucho por ti. Soy Johnny.-

-Soy Johanna. Me gustan tus hamburguesas, Johnny. ¿Podrias volver a enseñarme a cocinarlas?-

-Esta bien.-y vuelven a cocinar.

Alexandra estaba comprando verduras. Sostiene varias bolsas con oregano, tomate, lechuga, zanahorias, acelga, cebollin, entre otras cosas. También compra un libro.

-Este es el libro que estaba buscando Xander.-

Unos 3 chicos que estaban caminando con unas 3 chica la ven.

-¡Dejanos ayudarte, preciosa!-y le sostienen varias bolsas.

-Eh...gracias, pero estoy bien sola.-

-No digas eso. Una chica tan hermosa como tu, no deberia cargar con cosas tan pesadas.-

-Dejame cargarte esas bolsas también.-

-No. Yo lo haré.-

-No. Yo.-y los 3 estan apunto de pelearse.

-¿Quien se cree que es esa?-una de las chicas.

-Mien ese estilo. Se nota que es de la moda pasada.-

-Vamos a darle una lección, para que sepa su lugar.-

Las 3 se dirigen a Alexandra, que acabó tomando todas las bolsas, mientras deja a los chicos peleando.

-Oye tu. Nunca te hemos visto por aqui. ¿Como te llamas?-

-Soy Alexis.-

-Alexis...mira, Alexis. ¿Sabes quienes somos nosotras?-

-Somos las chicas mas populares de este pueblo.-

-Todos nos conocen y tenemos cientos de fans.-

-Bien por ustedes.-y sigue caminando. Las chicas la siguen.

-Como parece que de verdad no eres de este pueblo, déjanos decirte algo: no intentes competir con nosotras.-

-O tu estancia en este pueblo será una pesadilla.-

-¿Competir con ustedes? No, gracias. Si quisiera competir con ustedes, tendria que ser una falsa con pésimo gusto en zapatos.-

-¡¿Que dijiste?!-las 3.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Asi lo quisiste!-

-¡Considerate acabada!-

-¿Todo esta bien aqui?-una voz. Era Patty.

-¿Patty?-Alexandra.

-¿Xandra?-

-¡Espera, preciosa!-los 3 chicos, pero se quedan intimidados, al ver a alguien mas detrás de Alexandra.

-¿Te estan molestando?-era Big Fort.

-¡Big Fort! ¡Cuanto tiempo!-y Xandra lo abraza.

-¡¿Se concocen?!-

-¡Debe ser su novio!-

-¡Vamonos de aqui!-y se van. Las 3 chicas tambien se van.

-¿Y que hacen aqui?-

-Ahora formo parte de los Aliados de la Noche.-Patty.-Cooper y Tatoo tambien estan con nosotros. Estamos pasando las fiestas en una casa abandonada por aqui.-

-Los invitaria a cenar, pero no disponemos de muchas cosas.-

-No te preocupes.-Big Fort.-Ya teniamos planeado la cena navideña.-

-Pero pueden venir a saludarnos en navidad. Estamos en una casa blanca en la calle 34.-

-Estaremos a primera hora con ustedes.-Big Fort.

Candy se encuentra en una montaña. Estaba revisando cada lugar de la montaña y debajo de la nieve, sin poder encontrar la hierba de las nieves. Pasa muy a la orilla por un camino estrecho. Da un paso y casi se cae, pero alcanza a usar una cadena para salvarse, atandola a un arbol. Mira lo alto de la montaña y de la caida. Sube y llega hacia arriba, en la que hay una especie de niebla. Sigue buscando la hierba, hasta que se tropieza y se tuerse un tobillo.

-...¡Rayos! ¡Mi tobillo!-

Siente que algo se acerca. Ve que es grande y blanco. Candy saca unas cuchillas de caramelo. La cosa se sigue acercando, hasta que la cosa se asoma completamente. Era un Yeti.

-¡Bienvenida a la montaña!-

-...-

-¿Estas herida? Puedo ayudarte.-

Al rato, el Yeti carga a Candy y la lleva a una cueva. Estaba decorada con muebles, como si fuese una casa. Le hace un vendaje y le sirve chocolate caliente.

-...Gracias.-

-Hace tiempo que nadie viene a visitarme. Incluso puse unos letreros e indicaciones para que la gente venga a mi cueva.-

-...Creí que solo era...una atracción...¿Por que vives solo?-

-Es una larga historia. Hace tiempo que perdí mi casa por un incendio, y esta cueva ha sido el único hogar que he encontrado. Antes era muy famoso en el pueblo. Era un actor de un famoso programa familiar. La gente solia sacarse fotos conmigo, a invitarme a sus fiestas, a entrevistarme. Y poco a poco dejaron de visitarme, hasta que ya nadie viene a estos lugares. Puedes llamarme Yeti.-

-...Soy Candice. Pero llamame Candy.-

-Candy. Me suena de alguna parte. ¿Y que haces aquí, Candy?-

-...Busco la hierba de las nieves.-

-¡¿La hierba de las nieves?! ¡¿Estas buscando esa hierba?!-

-...¿Sabes donde está?-

-No. Es la primera vez que escucho de ella.-

-...¡No me hagas ilusiones!-

-Lo siento. Pero no se nada de esa hierba. Es la primera vez que escucho de esa hierba. Pero si quieres, puedo ayudarte a burcarla.-

-...Esta bien. Pero primero...terminaré este chocolate.-

Al rato, Yeti carga a Candy y salen de la cueva. Estos buscan la hierba de las nieves. Yeti encuentra varias hierbas y otras cosas.

-¿Es esta?-Yeti con una rama de pino.

-...No.-

-¿Es esta?-con una planta de aloe vera.

-...No.-

-¿Es esta?-con un helecho.

-...No.-

-¿Es esta?-con un ramo de perejil.

-...No.-

-¿Es esta?-con un ramo de rosas.

-...No.-

-¿Es esta?-con un trebol de 4 hojas.

-...No.-

-¿Es esta?-con una hierba de marihuana.

-...No. Pero damela.-

Un rato despues, Candy y Yeti se encuentran descansando.

-Lo siento. No pudimos encontrarla.-

-...No te preocupes.-

-Volvamos por mas chocolate.-

Se escucha un disparo. Ambos se asoman a ver. Eran unos cazadores, uno alto y otro bajo, quienes le dispararon a un oso. Tenían a unos osesnos enjaulados.

-¡Ese fue un buen tiro!-el cazador alto.

-¡Oh no! ¡Cazadores furtivos! ¡Esta prohibido cazar animales en esta área! ¡Solo esta permitida la pesca!-

-...Yo me encargo.-Candy cojeando.

Los cazadores estaban por darle el último tiro al oso, pero Candy les lanza unas espinas de caramelo directo a los brazos.

-¡Aaahh! ¡¿Pero que...?!-el cazador alto se saca la espina.-¿Caramelo?-

-¡¿Pero quien lanzo esto?!-el cazador de estatura baja.

-...Fui yo.-Candy llegando. Usa un baston de caramelo que crea para apoyarse.

-¡¿Eres una de esas estupidas ecologistas arruinando nuestro trabajo?!-

-¡Vete de aqui, si no quieres que te vuele la cabeza!-apuntando.

Las cadenas de Candy estaban escondidas en la nieve. Salen como serpientes y atrapan los rifles, quitandoselos. Los cazadores sacan unos machetes.

-¡Estas acabada!-

-¡Di tus últimas palabras!-

-...Coman nieve.-

-Que extraña frase de ultimas palabras.-y se lanzan contra Candy, pero esta entra en modo hiperactiva, y con velocidad y solo un pie, les da una serie de patadas a los cazadores, derrotandolos.-¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!-los deja plasmados en unas rocas.

Yeti revisa al oso. Le saca la bala y le aplica vendaje. Candy saca a los osesnos de sus jaulas.

-Listo. Tienes suerte de que la herida no fue profunda. De lo contrario, no saldrias de esta con vida. Tienes que descansar, para recuperarte. Vuelve a tu hibernación tranquila con tus osesnos, que ya no volveran a molestarte.-

Los osos regresan a una cueva.

-...No intentó atacarte.-

-Conozco a esa osa desde que era una osesna. Soliamos vernos, cuando acampabamos con mi familia.-

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahi?-una voz. Era un guardabosques.

-...Mejor vamonos.-

Yeti vuelve a cargar a Candy. La lleva devuelta a la cueva. Le da mas chocolate.

-Espero que tengas hambre. Preparé una deliciosa sopa.-

Yeti le sirve sopa. Candy lo prueba.

-...¡Que rica sopa!-

-Esta hecha con estas hierbas que crecen solo en invierno.-le muestra unas hierbas de las nieves.

-...¡Las hierbas de las nieves!-

-¿Que? ¿Estabas buscando estas hierbas? No sabia que así se llamaban.-

-...¡Si! ¡Esas mismas!...¡¿Donde las encuentras?!-

-En la montaña de al lado. Si quieres, puedo buscarte algunas.-

-...¡Si, por favor!-

Mei se encuentra en el bosque, sentada sobre un arbol, tallando con una navaja un leño. Se guia por medio de una foto de Lincoln y su abuelo con un reno de madera. Nota unos pajaros escondidos en un hueco del arbol. Ve que son 2 pajaros y sus 3 polluelos, y sonrie. Escucha el sonido de una sierra. Ve que un tronco cae.

-¿Estas seguro que no nos meteremos en problemas?-un leñador.-Es una zona protegida.-

-Claro que no, imbecil.-otro leñador. Tiene una sierra electrica.-Nadie se dara cuenta. Los guardabosques no pasarán por aqui hasta las 2:00 PM.-

Mei separa su parte inferior, la cual baja rápidamente, y nockea a ambos leñadores con unas patadas circulares. Mei se reconstruye.

-¡Oigan, no pierdan el tiempo!-otra voz. Era otro leñador. Estaba acompañado por otros leñadores.

-Asi que son mas.-Mira a los pajaros.-No se preocupen. Yo me encargo de ellos.-

-¿Pero que paso aqui?-uno de los leñadores.-Estan nockeados.-

Mei se fragmenta y se rearma ante los leñadores.

-Llegué aquí primero.-Mei desenfundando sus espadas.

-Miren muchachos.-uno de los leñadores.-Otro ecologista arruinando nuestros negocios.-

-Pero esta es una chica. Lastima que sea menor de edad. Me gustan las asiáticas.-

-Vete de aqui, mocosa. Este es nuestro territorio.-

-Y no esperes a que no te hagamos daño, chica de los arboles. Ya hemos acabado con otros ecologistas como tu.-

-No me movere de aqui.-Mei.

-Si asi lo quieres...-

Los leñadores van tras Mei, pero esta se separa en parte superior e inferior, y girando como trompo, nockea a 4 leñadores con patadas, y corta a unos 6 con sus espadas.

-Asi que tambien eres ruda. Me gusta. ¿Cuanto te falta para los 18?-

-Ya tengo a una persona en mi corazón.-

-Lastima. Me habria esperado lo suficiente.-

El leñador convierte sus brazos en sierras y va tras Mei, pero esta fácilmente esquiva todos sus ataques de corte. Ataca directo a su cabeza con patadas circulares. El leñador vuelve a atacar abanicando sus sierras. Mei le hace corten en las piernas, luego en la espalda y en los hombros. Vuelve a fragmentarse en parte superior e inferior. La parte inferior tiene la kwan dao, mientras la superior carga las 2 espadas. Se aproxima al leñador.

-"Orbita Atómica".-y girando las 2 espadas y la kwan dao a modo de sierras en forma de orbita de electrón, ataca al leñador, derrotandolo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!-y cae al piso.

-Tus cortes son limpios, como los de un buen leñador.-una voz. Era un sujeto con aspecto de bisonte humanoide de color rojo. Carga una enorme hacha roja.-Me gustaria tener a alguien como tu. Que lastima que seas una de esos estúpidos ecologistas.-

-Tu debes ser el jefe de estos sujetos.-

-Soy Axel Bison. Soy un usuario de don de fuerza sobrehumana, pero tambien tengo un don de cultivo, que me permite convertirme en un bisonte rojo. Si hay algo que amo, es cortar madera. Provengo de una familia de leñadores, y estos bosques eran nuestros territorios, pero gracias a esas estúpidas leyes, ya no podemos hacer nada en estos bosques.-

-Por si no lo sabías, los árboles producen oxígeno, y son el hogar de muchos animales.-

-Hay muchos arboles, y muchos animales. Cortar unos cuantos no produciran daños importantes. Y si tanto los amas, ¡déjate cortar junto a ellos!-y abanica su hacha, pero Mei se fragmenta y se vuelve a rearmar.

Axel ataca verticalmente con su hacha. Mei vuelve a fragmentarse y unirse. Axel ataca reiteradas veces abanicando y atacando verticalmente con su hacha, pero ningun ataque le hace daño a Mei, ya que se fragmento por cada ataque.

-¡...!-Axel dejando su hacha clavada en un tronco derribado. Ataca a Mei con una embestida, pero alcanza a fragmentarse y rearmarse.

Mei ataca con patada circular, pero no o hizo daño a Axel. Vuelve a atacarlo con varias patadas, pero ninguna le hace daño. Axel atrapa a Mei y trata de azotarla, pero esta última se fragmento y se libera. Vuelve a rearmarse.

-No puedo cortarte, pero tu no puedes hacerme nada.-

-¿Eso crees?-en guardia con sus espadas.

Axel vuelve a atacar a embestidas. Mei esquiva todos sus ataques. Axel vuelve a tomar su hacha, y trata de atacarla. Mei ataca con sus espadas, pero Axel la bloquea con su hacha. Axel abanica su hacha, y Mei separa su parte suferior de la inferior. Su parte inferior saca 2 cuchillos de las piernas y ataca, pero Axel alcanza a bloquear con su hacha.

-Aun guardaba esas botas de Killa Kuller.-Sacando su cabeza, mientras sostiene en su boca una cuchilla.

-¿Pero que estas haciendo? No importa. ¡Muere!-y ataca verticalmente con su hacha, pero cabeza, torso y piernas de Mei esquivan y se acercan al cuerpo de Axel.

-"Cutter Hurricane".-y girando, le hace multiples cortes por todo el cuerpo, derrotandolo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!... Este...bosque...es tuyo...-y cae derrotado.

-La naturaleza no le pertenece a los humanos. Los humanos pertenecemos a la naturaleza.-

Los guardabosques estaban llegando.

-Mejor me voy.-y se va devuelta al arbol para seguir tallando.

Renna pasea por la ciudad. Nota una tienda de articulos orientales. Entra a ver. Habian armas del oriente en un mural.

-Me pregunto si hay armas reales.-

-Te estaba esperando.-Una voz. Era un hombre asiático vestido de monje.-Sabia que vendrias a mi.-

-¡¿De verdad sabe quien soy?!-

-No. Se lo digo a cualquiera que entre a mi tienda.-

-¡No me asuste con eso!-

-Lo siento. No esperaba encontrarme a una compatriota.-

-En realidad soy americana, pero desciendo de japoneses.-

-¿Y que quieres comprar, jovencita?-

-Estoy buscando una katana. Una de verdad.-

-¿Una katana de verdad? ¿Que te hace pensar que tengo una aqui?-

-Un amigo me enseñó a reconocer las katanas de verdad. Es un ninja. La katana de al medio es real.-

-Buen ojo. Pero aun asi, ¿que te hace creer que puedes comprar una?-

Reena le muestra dinero.

-Quiero una katana real.-

-...No le vendo katanas reales a cualquiera. ¿Quieres una katana real? Tendras que ganarte el derecho de comprar una.-

-¿Y que tengo que hacer para comprar una?-

-Tendras que pasar 3 pruebas primero. ¿Aceptas el desafio?-

-...¡Por supuesto!-

-Muy bien. Aqui está la primera prueba. Debes buscar un prisma blanco en este lugar.-le entrega un mapa.-Si alguien pregunta, di que vienes de parte de Soichiro.-

-¡Entendido!-y se va corriendo.

Reena corre a gran velocidad. Llega hasta el mercado. Sigue el mapa. Entra a una tienda.

-El prisma debe estar en este lugar.-

-¿Si?-un vendedor.

-Hola. Busco un prisma. Me envió Soichiro.-

-¿Soichiro? Aaaah...entiendo. Si la quieres, ven conmigo.-

El vendedor conduce a Reena hasta una bodega enorme. El prisma estaba sobre un mueble.

-¡El prisma!-Reena se dirigia a tomarlo, pero el vendedor le golpea las manos con un baston corto.-¡Augh!-

-No tan rápido. Si de verdad te envío Soichiro, solo podras demostrarlo con una sola cosa: ¡Tendras que quitarme el prisma tu misma!-y rápidamente toma el prisma, haciéndole una seña de "ven aqui".

Reena se mueve como zorro, tratando de quitarle el baston, pero el vendedor fácilmente la evade. Reena vuelve a intentarlo, pero el vendedor la ataca con un bastonazo. Reena intenta quitarselo varias veces, pero el vendedor fácilmente la golpeaba a bastonazos.

-Te estas lanzando sin pensar. No estas siendo paciente. Estás haciendo muchos movimientos inútiles.-

-¡Perdon, pero es que tengo algo de prisa!-

-La paciencia es una virtud, jovencita. Hasta en los momentos mas complicados, hay que saber relajarse lo suficiente para no caer en la desesperación. La impaciencia y la desesperación solo te llevara a realizar acciones imprudentes y descuidadas.-

-...-Reena inhalando y exhalando y en posición de ataque. Se lanza nuevamente al ataque. El vendedor vuelve a atacarla, pero esta vez Reena bloquea el ataque y se desliza. Estaba apunto de tomar el prisma, pero el vendedor reacciona y esquiva.

-Bien. Te estas relajando. Continúa asi.-

Reena vuelve a lanzarse, pero ahora esquivando los bastonazos del vendedor. Cada vez que esta por quitarle el prisma, el vendedor se da cuenta y la esquiva. En un movimiento, Reena trata de quitarle el prisma. El vendedor la evade, pero Reena sigue moviendose varias veces, hasta que le quita el prisma con una patada al dar una voltereta vertical hacia atras. Reena estaba por tomar el prisma, pero el vendedor alcanza a tomarlo, y patea a Reena.

-¡Lo engañe!-Reena mostrandole el prisma. El vendedor se da cuenta que atrapó una caja de leche.

-Bien hecho, jovencita. El prisma es tuyo.-Le entrega una tarjeta.-Dale esto a Soichiro por mi.-

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Muchas gracias, señor vendedor! ¡Adios!-y se va.

Reena regresa a la tienda. Le entrega el prisma y la tarjeta.

-Bien hecho, jovencita. Ahora para tu segunda prueba, tienes que pescar un pez enorme en el lago Claustown. Toma la caña que está colgada ahí.-apunta a una caña purpura de largo tamaño.-Y la carnada que está junto a la caña. Te deseo suerte.-

-¡Si, señor!-

Reena toma la caña y la carnada. Sale de la tienda y se dirige al lago, guiandose por el mapa. Llega hasta el lago. Estaba fragmentado. Reena se para sobre un fragmento cercano. Nota que no sucede nada. Toca el hielo.

-No está delgado. Aun asi...¿por que está destruido?...No importa. Debo pescar un pez.-

Reena salta a los fragmentos que estaban mas al centro, aunque casi se cae al agua varias veces. Hecha el anzuelo y se pone a esperar a que piquen. Pasa unos 10 minutos.

-¿Por que no pican?-

Reena mira el agua. Nota que algo se mueve y está espantando los peces.

-¡Asi que eso los está ahuyentando!-

La cosa que ahuyenta a los peces sale del agua. Era un sujeto con un don de convertirse en pingüino. Tiene a un pescado en la boca.

-Asi que tu eres la chica a quien Soichiro envió. Lo siento, pero si quieres atrapar un pez, primero me tendras que derrotar.-

-¡Claro que lo hare!-

El pingüino se vuelve a meter en el agua. Ataca a Reena con chorros de agua por la espalda. Reena ataca con fuego azul, pero sus ataques no sirven. El pingüino resurge y se para sobre otro bloque. Reena va tras el, pero al llegar, se resbala y la mitad de su cuerpo se cae al agua.

-Tengo ropa de recambio en esa tienda.-le apunta a una tienda.-Secate y cambiate de ropa o te enfermaras.-

Reena se cambia y se coloca ropa seca. Vuelve a salir. El pingüino le hace una seña de "ven aqui". Reena vuelve a perseguir el pingüino, pero sin resultados, ya que el pingüino se sumergue, y aparece por otro lugar. Le sucede lo mismo varias veces.

-(¡¿Que estoy haciendo?! ¡Esto es como la primera prueba! ¡Debo ser paciente! ¡Pero no puedo tocar el agua!).-

-¿Te rindes?-

-¡No!-

-Pues ven e inténtalo de nuevo.-y se sumerge.

-(Concentrate, Reena. Tienes que ser paciente. Debo concentrarme).-Mira la caña.-(¡Eso es!).-

Reena se queda meditando. Se queda escuchando los sonidos del agua. Siente al pinguino salir.

-¡Ahí estás!-y lanza el hilo hacia el pingüino, atrapandolo, girandolo, y lo azota contra el hielo, derrotandolo. Justo tenia un pez enorme pescado con su pico, por lo que se lo quita con la caña.-¡Gane!-

-Bien hecho.-El pingüino.-Dale mis saludos a Soichiro por mi.-

Reena regresa. Le entrega al pez a Soichiro.

-¡Bien hecho!-

-¡Solo una prueba mas!-

-Es cierto. Antes que nada, te felicito por haber superado las pruebas, pero te tengo una oferta.-

-¿Una oferta?-

-Si quieres, te vendere la katana ahora mismo, pero...tambien te la puedo dejar gratis...si superas la última prueba. Pero si fallas...no te dare nada, ni te vendere la katana.-

-...-

-¿Que eliges?-

-Es un gran riesgo...¡pero acepto!-

-Bien. Entonces comencemos con la última prueba. Ven conmigo.-

Reena sigue a Soichiro hasta un cuarto grande, en el que habian muchas cosas.

-Tu ultima prueba es...¡Enfrentarte a mi!-y se convierte en una grulla humanoide.-¡Elige tu arma! ¡Solo podras usar una sola!-y toma una sombrilla.

-¡Elijo esta!-Reena toma una pelota.

-¿Una pelota? Primera vez que veo a alguien usar una pelota como arma, pero esta bien. Vere como la usas.-

Soichiro lanza la sombrilla, haciéndola girar como si fuera una sierra que persigue a Reena, pero esta alcanza a evadirla. Reena se convierte en zorro humanoide. Hace rebotar la pelota, lanzandole un pelotazo a Soichiro. Este y Reena se atacan devolviendo el pelotazo cada vez mas rápido, hasta que Soichiro recupera su sombrilla, y la abre, protegiendose del pelotazo, y la pelota sale rebotando en varias direcciones.

-Tengo 2 dones, chica. Mi don de cultivo, y mi don espontaneo, que me hace manipular y potenciar cualquier objeto que tome, pero solo puedo hacerlo con solo un objeto.-

Reena alcanza a atrapar la pelota y vuelve a hacerla rebotar. Lanza la pelota hacia Soichiro, pero este se protege con la sombrilla. Reena atrapa la pelota y sigue lanzandola. Se mantiene por varios segundos asi.

-Voy a contraatacar.-y cierra la sombrilla, pero se da cuenta que hay varias pelotas.-¡¿Pero que...?!-

-Yo tambien puedo hacer mas cosas que solo convertirme en kitsune.-

-(¡¿Puede multiplicar los objetos que toca?!). No importa cuantas cosas uses. El resultado no cambiará.-

Soichiro esquiva todas las pelotas. Estaba por atacar a Reena, pero al hacerlo, Reena se convierte en fuego azul.

-¡¿Una ilusión?!...¡Un momento!-mira las pelotas rebotando.-¡Son todas ilusiones!-

Todas las ilusiones se convierten en fuego azul. Rodean a Soichiro. Todas atacan al mismo tiempo. Soichiro se protege con la sombrilla. Espera a que el humo se disipe. La pelota real le golpea fuertemente en las manos.

-¡Augh!-

-¡"Fox Hunter"!-y Reena con 6 colas ataca a Soichiro rápidamente, derrotandolo.

-Me has...ganado...Bien hecho.-

Al rato, Soichiro se recupera. Guia a Reena hacia una bodega llena de katanas en la pared.

-Elije la katana que quieras.-

Reena mira las katanas. Nota una katana de funda blanca con inscripciones doradas, y una empuladura negra.

-¡Me llevo esta!-

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Mi katana mas valiosa...?! Supongo que no puedo protestar. Un trato es un trato. Llevatela.-

-¡Gracias, señor Soichiro!-Reena tomando la katana.

Reena se va. Soichiro toma el prisma. Resultó ser una caja con arroz y alga. Se pone a preparar sushi.

-Tienes una nieta muy fuerte, Leena.-mirando un cuadro. Era Soichiro con la abuela de Reena.-Quien diria que me la encontraría algun día.-

Abraham estaba sentado en la mesa, creando un collar con una perla. Nezumiiro estaba preparando comida para sus hijos.

-¿Y esa perla?-

-La encontré cuando cenamos en ese restaurante. Fue lo que ese sujeto peludo que estaba comiendo ostras escupió delante de todos. Es realmente hermosa. Sera mi regalo. A Rachel le gustan estas cosas.-

-¿Y no piensas salir de casa a conocer el pueblo? Hay un hermoso paisaje nevado.-

-Si saldré, pero luego de terminar el collar. Tengo que comprar una bolsa para regalos. ¿Tu saldras, Nezumiiro?-

-Vamos a pasear un poco por el pueblo. No es bueno descuidar la salud.-

-Cualquier cosa, déjare la llave bajo el tapete.-

Un rato después, Nezumiiro se va con sus hijos. Abraham termina de hacer el collar. Lo guarda en un bolsillo y se va. Vigila que nadie esté cerca viendo, y deja la llave bajo el tapete, y se va caminando. Está por entrar a un minisuper, pero choca con una chica de 17 años.

-Perdon.-Abraham ayudando a levantarla.

-No. Fue mi culpa. Estaba distraida, asi que yo deberia disculparme.-

-No te preocupes. Yo tambien estaba distraido.-

-¿Por casualidad, has visto a esta persona?-le muestra la foto de un chico con cabello negro con un copete en forma de punta y una franja azul.

-No. Lo siento. Si quieres puedo ayudarte.-

-Gracias, pero no quiero interrumpir tus planes.-

-No te preocupes. Solo tengo que comprar una bolsa de regalo.-

Al rato, Abraham sale con la bolsa de regalo. Se sienta al lado de la chica en una banca.

-¿Ese chico es tu novio?-

-¿Parabo? No. Es un amigo mio al que no he visto hace mucho tiempo. El y yo formabamos un dueto musical. No exactamente. El tocaba la guitarra, y yo cantaba. Teniamos el sueño de ser famosos algun día y cantar para todo el mundo. Eramos inseparables.-

-¿Y que paso? ¿Uno de los 2 se tuvo que mudar?-

-Ojalá haya sido eso. Teniamos 13 años. Un cazatalentos nos escucho, y una compañia disquera nos aceptó, pero solo me dieron a mi un contrato, porque decían que Parabo no tenia talento. Me senti algo presionada por mis padres y acepté. Me hice famosa por un tiempo.-se quita los anteojos y el gorro, demostrando tener un cabello rojo, con una larga punta levantada.-Asi es. Soy yo.-

-...¿Quien eres tu?-

-¿No me conoces?-

-Honestamente no le presto atención a los artistas. Soy de los que escuchan una canción, porque les gusta.-

-¿De verdad no te suena el nombre de Lica?-

-Lica...me suena de alguna parte.-

-Fui una cantante por un tiempo. Le habia prometido a Parabo, que vendria a buscarlo cuando me hiciera famosa, pero estaba demasiada ocupada con grabaciones, entrevistas, y eran mis padres y manager, quienes manejaban mis llamadas.-

-Yo no conozco mucho del mundo del espectáculo, pero he escuchado que algunas bandas y cantantes pasan por momentos de estrés.-

-Es un mundo muy duro. Un día, estas en la cima, todos alabandote, entregando autógrafos, ganando mucho dinero, y al siguiente, ya no te encuentran genial, lo pierdes casi todo, y nadie se acuerda de ti. Encontraron a una cantante mejor que yo, y me dieron la espalda.-

-Que mal. ¿Y que paso despues?-

-Nada mas. Regresé al pueblo en donde nací y crecí, aqui en Claustown, y ahora, estoy buscando a mi mejor amigo.-

-¿Y no has ido a su casa?-

-Fue ahí donde pregunté, pero ni sus padres saben donde está. Dijeron que un tiempo despues de que me fui, Parabo dejó de ser el chico amable que conocí, y se convirtió en un matón callejero y delincuente, y se fue de su casa. Recien me enteré hoy. Quiero encontrarlo, y pedirle perdón por no cumplir mi promesa.-

-Bueno. Aun tengo tiempo de sobra. Vayamos a buscarlo. ¿Tienes alguna copia de esa foto?-

-Aqui esta.-le entrega la copia.

-Primero debemos buscar pistas. ¿Parabo tiene mas amigos?-

-No lo se. Sus padres dijeron que si, pero que no saben sus nombres.-

-¿Y te dijeron a donde se juntan?-

-Tampoco lo saben.-

-Bueno. Tendremos que seguir preguntando por él.-

Abraham y Lica preguntaron a varias personas, sobre el paradero de Parabo, pero nadie parece haberlo visto.

-Lo lamento.-

-No te preocupes. Esto no era tu asunto, despues de todo. Si tan solo supieramos quienes son sus amigos, o alguien que lo conozca...-

-¡Cierto! ¡¿Como no lo pensé antes?!-

-¿Ah?-

-Busquemos a alguien que si lo conozca. Y se donde buscar.-

Abraham y Lica se dirigen a los callejones. No encuentra nada. Entran a una taberna abandonada.

-¿Por que entramos aqui?-

-Para encontrar a un pandillero, hay que pensar como uno. Los pandilleros suelen escoger sitios así.-

-Pero está vacío este lugar.-

-No lo está.-Levanta un vaso.-Aprendí de mi maestro a identificar rastros. Mira. Esta cerveza está fresca. Significa que no se han ido hace mucho, o...-

-¿O?-

-O estan...aquí, escondidos. Observandonos.-señalando un cuadro roto en el que se ve una cara.

Los pandilleros salen de sus encondites: detras de muebles, saliendo de puertas, segundo piso, entre otras cosas.

-Miren esto, chicos. No hubo necesidad de salir, para buscar presas.-

-Quizas sea nuestro regalo de navidad.-

-¿Quien pidio una chica buena y un enano?-

-¡Entreguen todo lo que tengan!-

-¡Debemos pedir ayuda!-Lica.

-No te preocupes.-Abraham.-Ponte atras mio.-

-¿Vas a pelear con ellos?-Lica.

-Por supuesto.-

-Asi que el enano quiere pelear. Que valiente...y que idiota.-saca un cuchillo.

Los pandilleros se iban a acercar, pero Abraham les lanza knife en los brazos y piernas.

-¡Aaahh!-

-¡Eso dolio!-

-¡Maldito enano!-

Y se tiran en grupo, pero Abraham se protege con puños y patadas. A los que estan mas lejos, les lanza shurikens y knife. Algunas cortan, y otras se les entierran. Unos pandilleros que estaban cerca, sacan navajas, pero Abraham saca su katana, y los derrota con unos cortes. Revela sus alas, las despluma, y las usa para atacar a los pandilleros, derrotandolos.

-¡Eso fue increible! ¡¿Quien eres tu?!-

-...Un ninja.-

-¡Basta!-un pandillero que aun estaba de pie.-¡Nos rendimos!-

-Lamentamos entrar a su refugio, pero estamos buscando a alguien.-les muestra la foto.-¿Han visto a este chico?-

-¿Parabo? No lo hemos visto desde hace una semana.-

-¿Pero que saben de él? ¿Donde fue la última vez que lo vieron?-

-Se metió en problemas con otra pandilla: Los Slugs.-

-¿Que clase de problemas?-

-Les debe dinero, porque lanzó una bolsa de drogas al río.-

-¿Y saben donde están ellos?-

-Yo si.-Un pandillero con cabeza de nabo.-Su principal escondite es en la alcantarilla. Hay un camino que lleva hasta una cueva subterranea.-

-Gracias por la información.-

Abraham sigue las indicaciones del pandillero. Llega hasta una alcantarilla.

-¿Estas bien que vayas tu solo?-

-Tranquila. Ya envie un mensaje de ayuda, asi que no tardará en llegar.-

Abraham abre la alcantarilla. Entra de un salto. Usa una linterna para buscar el camino. Encuentra un túnel cavado desde un muro roto. Camina con sigilo. Escucha un grupo de chicos hablando.

-¿Por cuanto mantendrá el jefe a ese idiota?-

-No lo se. Escuché que solo lo mantiene vivo, porque descubrió que era un amigo de la infancia de la cantante Lica.-

-¿Lica? Pero paso de moda hace tiempo.-

-Si, pero el jefe cree que aun tiene millones guardados.-

-Asi que cobrará un rescate. ¿Y si no tiene dinero?-

-El jefe se lo lanzará a los cocodrilos.-

Abraham se mueve en sigilo por los sitios oscuros del escondite. Adormece algunos pandilleros con dardos con droga. Llega hasta un cuarto vigilado. Adormece a los guardias. Entra a la habitación. Se encuentra con Parabo, el cual estaba algo desnutrido.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya vienen a matarme?-

-No. Vengo a recatarte.-

-¿Rescatarme? ¿No me digas que mis padres te enviaron? Porque seria un milagro que de verdad se preocuparan por mi.-

-En realidad me envió Lica.-

-¿Lica?-

-La ex cantante que recien supe que existía.-

-¿Y aque viene a este pueblo?-

-Vino por ti.-

-¿Por mi? ¿Y que es lo que quiere?-

-Quiere hablar contigo.-

-¿Conmigo? ¿Para que?-

-Despues hablamos. Tenemos que salir de este lugar.-

-Espera. ¿Para que vino exactamente Lica?-

-Que te lo diga ella. Quiere resolver un asunto contigo.-

-Aaaahh...un asunto. Pues dile a esa cantante que puede meterse su asunto en donde no le llegue la luz solar. Ella y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.-

-¡Ya no discutas y ven conmigo!-

-¡No quiero verle la cara a esa mentirosa!-

-¡No seas obstinado!-

-¡No quiero verla! ¡Ya te lo dije!-

-¡¿Por que estas gritando?!-una voz. Era uno de los pandilleros. Abre la puerta. Abraham se esconde sobre el techo.-¡¿Con quien hablas?! ¡¿Un amigo imaginario?!-

-No exactamente.-Abraham tirandose encima del pandillero, y lo derrota con un golpe en la nuca.-¡Ya nos descubrieron!-

Abraham y Parabo salen. Notan que varios pandilleros los rodean con pistolas. Abren fuego, pero Abraham extiende las alas y las endurece, a modo de escudo. Lanza las plumas a modo de knife explosivas, derrotandolos. Aparecen mas pandilleros. Abraham saca su katana, derrotando algunos con cortes. A otros les lanza shurikens y knife. Derrota a otros que llegaban con patadas voladoras.

-¡Creo que son todos!-

-No cantes victoria tan pronto.-una voz. Sale un sujeto en forma de babosa gigante con brazos y una lengua larga.

-El pez gordo.-Parabo.-Baba Slug.-

-Estoy por cobrar una gran suma de dinero por este idiota. Lanzó una bolsa de drogas al rio.-

-¿Y que querias que hiciera?-Parabo.-La policía estaba por tomarme, y no tuve otra opción.-

-Las excusas no te salvaran. Y espero que tu amiguita Lica tenga mucho dinero.-

-Lica no es mi amiga. A ella solo le interesa su carrera.-

-Ella ya no es famosa.-Abraham. Se tapa la boca, mirando a Slug.

-¿Que ya no es famosa? Entonces ya no me sirves.-y a una gran velocidad, empuja a Parabo, haciendo que choque con un muro.

-¡Que velocidad!-Abraham. Esquiva un empujón de Slug apenas, pero Slug rápidamente ataca a Abraham por la espalda.

Abraham ataca a Slug con varias plumas, pero Slug esquiva los ataques con una gran velocidad. Vuelve a atacar con shurikens y knife, pero los esquiva. Abraham lucha a golpes, pero Slug le bloquea todos los ataques, le atrapa una pierna, y lo azota reiteradas veces, hasta que lo manda directo hacia Parabo.

-Que debiles amigos tienes, Parabo.-

-No tengo amigos.-

-Que lastima. Pero sientete afortunado de morir en compañia.-

Slug se lanza a al ataque, pero es detenido por Nezumiiro de un manotazo.

-Este chico es mi aprendiz. No le pongas las manos encima.-y ataca a Slug, mandandolo a estrellarse contra el muro.

Slug se repone y lucha a gran velocidad. Intercambia un par de golpes con Nezumiiro, pero esta última es quien mas golpes le da, hasta que esta le aplica una fortísima axe kick.

-¡Basta, me rindo! ¡Realmente eres fuerte...y ademas hermosa!-

-Gracias por el cumplido.-

-¿Te gustaria trabajar para mi? Podrias ganar una buena cantidad de dinero.-

-Gracias por la oferta, pero me rehuso.-

-Que lastima. Puedes irte, pero si no quieren represalias, Parabo debe quedarse. Me debe dinero.-

-¿Y no hay otra forma de pagarlo?-

-Tal vez...-mirando con lujuria a Nezumiiro, pero esta le da una fuerte patada frontal en la cara.-Tal vez no.-

-¿Que tal un trueque?-Abraham.

-¿Y un trueque?-

-Te doy algo valioso, y tu dejas en paz a Parabo.-

-¿Y que tienes para ofrecerme?-

-Esto.-le lanza la bolsa con la perla. Slug lo ve.-Es una perla real. Ya la lleve a un experto. Vale mucho dinero.-

Slug examina la perla. Utiliza un lente.

-Es verdad. Es auténtica. Trato hecho.-

Los 3 salen de la alcantarilla. Lica mira a Parabo. Se emociona y va tras él, pero este le hace el quite.

-¿Que estas haciendo?-

-¡Parabo! ¡Te he extrañado mucho!-

-¿En serio? Porque parece que tuviste una vida muy buena. Tan buena que te olvidaste de la anterior. Con mucho dinero, muchos discos y entrevistas que grabar y realizar, de seguro que ya no nesecitabas a nadie mas.-

-No fue tan buena. A veces tenia tanto trabajo que acababa agotada y estresada...-

-¿Y a que has venido? ¿Tenias un asunto que resolver conmigo? Dilo de inmediato, que quiero comer una hamburguesa.-

-¿Por que tan hostil, Parabo? Yo solo quiero visitar a mi mejor amigo.-

-Si, claro. Como si de verdad te importara. Nunca llamaste, nunca escribiste, cada vez que llamaba y preguntaba por ti, me cortaban o me dejaban escuchando algun éxito tuyo, y cortaban. Vaya amiga que eres.-

-Parabo. Nunca fue mi intención. Eran mis padres, quienes te veian como un estorbo. Eran ellos y mi manager, quienes manejaban mis llamadas. Y tenia tanto que hacer, que no tenia mucho tiempo. Yo si te queria buscar, pero mi manager me reprochaba, porque decia que arruinarias mi popularidad, y mis padres le seguian la corriente.-

-¿Y crees que me creeria eso?-

-Creo que te está dando una prueba, chico.-Nezumiiro.

-¿Que? ¿De que hablas?-

-Ella vino a verte. Si no le importaras, no habria venido aqui.-

-...-

-Parabo. Tu eres mi único amigo verdadero. No fui capaz de cumplir mi promesa, y te pido perdón. Quisiera que empezemos denuevo. Recuerda que nos prometimos convertirnos en un dueto famoso, tocar música y cantar por todo el mundo. Tu y yo, como debimos haber sido.-

-...-

-¿Parabo?-

-Me senti en parte traicionado, cuando aceptaste el contrato. Por otro lado, era tu oportunidad de hacerte famosa, y sería egoista de mi parte el no apoyarte. Esperaba con ansias el día en que volvieramos a tocar juntos, pero ese dia nunca llegó. Siempre te veia cantando en videos, en la televisión, en conciertos. Aun seguia esperandote, hasta que me di cuenta...que jamas cumplirias tu promesa. Te veias felíz en las revistas y en las entrevistas, y en los programas en los que eras invitada. Me harté de esperarte. Queria olvidarme de la música y mi pasado, asi que me deshice de mis intrumentos, los discos, y comencé a buscar otra cosa en que dedicarme, pero me frustraba el como la gente hablaba bien de ti, como si fueras lo mejor del mundo, y empecé a desquitarme con esas personas. Tambien comencé a llevarme mal con mis padres, quienes tambien hablaban de maravillas sobre ti. Y sin darme cuenta, me converti en un buscapleitos.-

-Parabo...-Lica.-Te pido disculpas por no cumplir mi promesa antes. Pero las cosas serán diferentes ahora. Me emancipe de mis padres. Los acuse de explotación. Podemos volver a ser el dueto "Parabólica". Si no nos aceptan como dueto, seguiremos intentándolo hasta que nos hagamos famosos.-

-No me interesa. Ya no me importa ser un músico famoso. Si solo viniste por mi para recuperar tu carrera, búscate a otro idiota.-

-¡No quiero a otro músico! ¡Te quiero a ti! ¡Tu eres la persona que mas me importa en el mundo!-

-...-Parabo estaba por irse, pero Nezumiiro lo detiene.

-No tan rápido.-Nezumiiro.-No olvides que Abraham te salvó de las represalias de ese tal Slug, asi que aun tienes que pagar ese favor.-le muestra un cartel acerca de un concurso de bandas en un bar.-El premio es en efectivo. Y esa perla era un regalo de navidad.-

-...Ni hablar. Pero no tengo guitarra. La vendí hace mucho.-

-Yo se donde hay una.-Abraham.

Un poco mas tarde, Parabo y Lica ganaron el concurso. Le entrega el dinero del premio a Abraham.

-Ya tienes lo que querias. Ahora ya no te debo nada.-y le da la guitarra. Era la guitarra eléctrica de Lincoln.

-Vi tu expresión cuando tocaste. En el fondo, lo disfrutaste.-Nezumiiro.

-...No se de que hablas.-Parabo.

-Solo deja de meterte en negocios sucios, y reconciliate con tus padres y tu amiga. Admite que quieres volver a tocar.-

-...-Parabo suspirando.-Ya es tarde. Vendi todos mis intrumentos.-

-Entonces compremos otros.-Lica.

-...-

-¿Parabo?-

-...¿Prometes...no volver a dejarme solo?-

-Siempre y cuando tu tampoco lo hagas.-

-...-y Abraza a Lica.

-Mejor dejemoslo solos.-Nezumiiro a Abraham.-Creo que aun tienes algo que hacer.-

-Es verdad. Vamos.-y se van.-¿Y ahora que puedo regalarle a Rachel? ¿Y si le doy dinero y que ella elija que comprarse?-

-No es una buena idea. Es casi decirle a alguien que no le tienes mucha estima o que no le importas demasiado. Si vas a hacerle un regalo a alguien, es porque le tienes estima a esa persona.-

-¿Y que puedo regalarle entonces?-

-Chocolates.-un chico comiendo chocolates y con la boca embarrada de chocolates.-Es la vieja confiable cuando no sabes que regalarle a alguien.-

Continuará...


	3. Luna Blanca: Navidad parte 3

Luna Blanca: Navidad parte 3

Al dia siguiente (24 de diciembre):

Durante la tarde, Johnny y Alexandra se pusieron a cocinar, pero Alexandra es quien mas energía pone en la cocina.

-Nunca vi a Xandra tan enérgica.-Lincoln.-¿Quieren algo de ayuda?-

-¡No, gracias! ¡Estamos bien!-Alexandra.-¡Mientras tanto, coloquen la mesa!-

Lincolm, Rachel, Abraham y Reena colocan la mesa.

-Huele delicioso.-Rachel.

-No se que esta preparando Xandra exactamente.-Lincoln.

-Se siente como...pure de papas...carne...pasta...verduras...queso...¡¿curri?!-Reena.

-Tambien siento olor a pollo asado.-Abraham.

Candy y Mei tambien se asoman a la cocina.

-...¿Que haran de postre?-

-Casa de jengibre.-Johnny.-Pero no te la comas antes de la cena.-

-¿No quieren ayuda?-Mei.

-¡No, gracias!-Alexandra.-¡Estamos bien!-

Alexander y Ricochet tambien se asoman.

-Primera vez que te veo cocinar tan alegre, hermana.-Alexander.

-¡Es una sorpresa para esta noche!-

-¿Es carne?-Ricochet apunto de tomar un trozo de carne, pero Alexandra le golpea la mano con un cucharon de madera.

-¡Todavia no! ¡Espera hasta la cena!-

-Xander.-Mei llevandose a Alexander al comedor.-Tu hermana está haciendo esto por todos nosotros.-

-Lo se. Y se lo agradezco.-

-Te lo digo, para que tu y Rico no se peleen y lo destrocen todo.-

-Se que nos hemos peleado en la cena algunas veces, pero no pasará nada esta vez. Te lo prometo.-

Candy le toca el hombro a Ricochet.

-¿Que quieres?-

-...Mas te vale no meter la pata.-

-Si, si. No hare nada estupido.-

-...Eso espero.-

Mas tarde, los Luna Blanca estaban reunidos en la mesa. Visten con una ropa formal: Lincoln con un traje blanco, Rachel un vestido negro, Alexander con un traje formal verde, Johnny con un traje formal rojo, Mei con un vestido chino, Candy con un vestido purpura, Reena y Nezumiiro visten con yukatas, Abraham con un traje formal gris, y Ricochet era el unico que no vestia formal. Viste con su chaqueta y jeans. Estaban servidos los platillos favoritos de cada uno de ellos, ademas de varias ensaladas, pavo navideño, arroz, pure de papas, ravioles, carnes, entre otras cosas, como un buffet.

-¡Wooooooooww!-

-¡Macarrones con queso!-Lincoln.

-¡Ravioles con salsa boloñesa!-Rachel.

-...¡Frijoles con salchichas!-Candy.

-Beffstec con pure de papas!-Ricochet.

-¡Pescado frito!-Alexander.

-Pato pekines.-Mei.

-¡Curri!-Reena.

-¡Pollo asado con papas fritas!-Abraham.

-¡Ya quiero come...!-Ricochet, pero Lincoln envuelve la carne con un escudo de luz, haciendo que muerda algo duro.-¡Aaaugh!-

-Aun no, Rico. Aun nos faltan Johnny y Xandra.-

-Comportate, Chango.-Alexander.

-No te metas, cabeza de alga.-Ricochet.

Ambos estaban apunto de lanzarse a pelear, pero sienten las miradas intimidantes de Candy y Mei. Regresan a sus lugares.

Johnny y Alexandra llegan con una bandeja de hamburguesas, y salpicon.

-Se me olvido algo importante.-Alexandra.-Empiecen sin mi, chicos.-y se va a la cocina.-

Los Luna Blanca disfrutan de la cena. Lincoln y Rachel conversan un poco, mientras saborean sus platillos. Reena le convida curry a Abraham. Este le dice que le gustó. Candy y Johnny conversan un poco durante la cena. Mei come su platillo de manera tranquila, y hace una pequeña sonrisa. Nezumiiro le da de probar carne a sus hijos.

Ricochet y Alexander terminaron sus platillos. Iban a tomar la misma pierna de pavo, pero sus manos se topan.

-¿Que haces?-Alexander.

-La pierna es mi parte favorita.-Ricochet.

-La mia tambien. Y ya tienes carne roja.-

-El pescado tambien es carne.-

-Yo la vi primero.-

-Mentiroso. Yo iba a tomarla primero.-

-¿Tienes que tomar todo lo que voy a tomar?-

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, mancha.-

Ricochet y Alexander forcejean por el pavo, hasta que Ricochet activa su don por accidente, y provoca una rafaga de viento que manda volar toda la mesa y la comida, dejando todo sucio. Una salsera sale volando y le cae directamente a Alexandra, que llegaba con un centro de mesa, en forma de los 10 Luna Blanca. Ademas viste de un vestido verde. La salsa acaba empapandola completamente. Mira fijamente a Ricochet y Alexander.

-...-Alexandra temblando, pero por rabia y tristeza. Deja el centro de mesa sobre un mueble, y se va convertida en gas verde por la puerta.

-¡Riiiiiccoooooo!-Johnny dandole un fuerte puñetazo a Ricochet, derribandolo.

-Que fuerte golpe.-Alexander.

-¡...Imbécil!-Candy golpeando a Alexander con caramelo duro.

-¡¿Y eso por que...?!-Ricochet levantandose y apunto de golpear a Johnny, pero Johnny lo detiene.

-¡¿Tienen idea de lo que significaba esta cena para Alexandra?!-Johnny furioso.-¡Ella puso todo su corazón en esta cena! ¡Era su forma de demostrarnos que para ella, somos una gran familia, y cuanto nos aprecia!-

-¡Tenian que arruinarlo todo!-Abraham.

-¡Son unos desconsiderados!-Reena.

-Que buen hermano eres.-Mei con sarcasmo y con una mirada de decepción.

-Basta.-Lincoln.-Lo hecho, hecho está. Concentremosnos en Xandra. Debemos ir a buscarla.-

-Lincoln tiene razon.-Rachel.-No perdamos mas el tiempo y vayamos por ella.-

Todos se cambian de ropa y se visten para salir. Ricochet y Alexander tambien iban a salir, pero Lincoln se los impide con un escudo de luz.

-¡Oye!-Ricochet.

-¡Lincoln!-Alexander.

-Ustedes limpien el comedor.-Johnny.-Y quedense aqui, si es que Xandra regresa a casa.-

-Ya hicieron mas que suficiente.-Mei, y todos se van, dejando a Ricochet y Alexander dentro de la casa.

Ricochet y Alexander se ponen a limpiar el comedor.

-Que desperdicio de comida.-Alexander.

-Ya no alegues tanto y limpia, cabeza de musgo.-Ricochet recogiendo comida.

-...-Alexander mirando el centro de mesas.

-¡Oye, no te quedes ahí parado como idiota y limpia!-

-El cetro de mesas...En la ultima navidad que Xandra y yo estuvimos con nuestros padres, mi hermana hizo un centro de mesas asi, con unas figuritas de mi, de ella, y de mamá y papá. Ella y yo ayudamos a mamá con la cena, y Xandra era la mas enérgica...-mira a Ricochet.-No me costaba nada haber tomado la otra pierna de pavo.-

-No...yo debi haber tomado la otra pierna de pavo. En el fondo, solo queria pelear contigo.-

-Yo tampoco resistia las ganas de golpearte.-

-...Meti la pata hasta el fondo esta vez.-

-Yo también.-

-...¿Y ahora que?-

-¿Ahora que? Debemos disculparnos no solo con mi hermana, sino que tambien con todos.-

-...-Ricochet recogiendo el pavo.-¿Hagamos una cena nosotros mismos?-

-Era justo lo que iba a decir. Pero...¿de donde sacaremos mas ingredientes? Nos faltan muchas cosas.-

-Tu ponte a limpiar y preparar las cosas que puedas hacer. Yo buscare los demas ingredientes.-y se va.

-¡Rico...! ¿Pero adonde ira ese idiota?-

Los 7 Luna Blanca salieron a buscar a Alexandra en diferentes puntos de la ciudad, pero sin exito alguno.

Lincoln sigue buscando por las calles. Llega hasta el techo de un edificio. Se encuentra con Reena.

-Reena. ¿Has podido encontrarla?-

-No. Lo siento.-

-Tampoco nosotros.-Abraham llegando con Rachel en su hombro. Esta regresa a su tamaño normal.

-¿Donde pudo haber ido?-Rachel.-¿No puedes buscar su rastro, Reena?-

-Se convirtió en gas y huyó. Debio haber volado muy alto, porque no he podido percibirla...¡...!-Reena escuchando. Se asoma por el techo.

-¿Sucede algo?-Abraham.

-Si. Hay algo por ahi.-señalando debajo del edificio.

Debajo del edificio, estaba el grupo de encapuchados.

-Green green. Es hora del plan.-el lider.

-Esta sera la peor navidad que este pueblo haya tenido.-

-¡Somos unos niños muy malos! ¡Jajajaja!-y se van en un autobus.

-Esos tipos parecen estar planeando algo.-Reena.-Algo sobre arruinar la navidad del pueblo.-

-...Sigan buscando a Xandra. Yo ire tras ellos.-Lincoln.-Puede que el don de ese sujeto que se hace pasar por Santa Claus pueda rastrearla.-

-No. Yo te seguiré.-Rachel.

-Yo también.-Abraham.

-¡Y yo!-Reena.

Johnny llega a una casa abandonada. Estaban los aliados de la noche.

-¡Johnny!-Xavier recibiendolo.-¡Que sorpresa verte por aqui!-

-Necesitamos ayuda. Xandra desaparecio.-

-¡¿Desapareció?!-Big Fort.-¡¿Como?!-

-Se fue convertida en gas, y no sabemos adonde.-

-¡Te ayudaré a buscarla!-

-Nosotros tambien iremos.-Xavier. Los demas Aliados de la Noche tambien ayudan.

Alexandra se encontraba llorando en el techo de una mansión. Se limpia los ojos.

-...Debo estar preocupando a los demas. (Suspiro) Mejor regresare a casa.-

Alexandra estaba por irse, pero escucha un bombardeo dentro de la mansión.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!-

Se convierte en gas y se asoma a ver. Eran los encapuchados, quienes destruyeron parte de la mansión, y destruyeron un trineo. Apuntan con pistolas a un sujeto disfrazado de Santa Claus y a unos trabajadores.

-¡¿Que estan haciendo?!-

-Diria que lamentamos hacer esto, pero no lo lamentamos, viejo gordo.-

-Nos quedaremos con todos los regalos.-

-Y nadie recibira nada en este pueblo.-

-¿Por que hacen esto?-

-¿Por que? Green green. Porque no me agrada la navidad.-el lider. Revela su rostro, el cual es peludo y verde.

-¿Grinder?-

-¡Llamame Grinch!-

-Creo saber quienes son todos ustedes. Ustedes eran esos niños que siempre hacian travesuras en el pueblo. Si nunca recibieron regalos, fue porque han sido niños muy malos.-

-¡No nos interesa lo que pienses, gordo!-

-¡Si nunca pudimos tener un buen regalo, nadie mas en este pueblo lo tendra!-

-Green green. Destruyan todos los juguetes, muchachos.-Grinch, y los encapuchados comienzan a sacar los juguetes y a destrozarlos.

-¡Los juguetes! ¡¿Por que, Grinder?!-

-¿Por que? ¡Porque odio la navidad!-Grinch.-Green green. No entiendo como es que gastas parte de tu fortuna jugando a ser Santa Claus y regalandoles cosas a este pueblo materialista que solo se preocupa de regalar, regalar y regalar. ¡Me enferman esas personas!-

Los encapuchados siguen destrozando juguetes, hasta que a uno de ellos le llega una shuriken.

-¡Aaah! ¡Mi mano!-

-¡¿Quien lo hizo?!-

Salen Lincoln, Rachel (5 metros), Reena y Abraham. Atacan con pequeños rayos de luz, canicas, fuego azul, y shurikens a las manos de los encapuchados.

-Lo lamento, pero nosotros tambien les hemos pedido un regalo a Santa Claus.-Lincoln.

-¿Luna Blanca?-Grinch. Le llega un gran cometa de gas, tumbandolo.

-Yo también estoy aqui.-Alexandra.

-¡Xandra!-los 4 Luna Blanca.

-Lamento haberme ido asi, chicos. Los debi preocupar mucho.-

-¡No se queden ahí parados!-Grinch.-Green green. ¡Tras ellos!-

Los encapuchados se lanzan a los 5 Luna Blanca.

-Rachel...-

-Lincoln...-

Y ambos se tocan, fusionandose y formando a Linchel, y le encogen las piernas a los encapuchados y los derrota a patadas a una gran velocidad.

-Abraham...-

-Reena...-

Reena se convierte en kitsune. Abraham la monta encima. Reena y Abraham se envuelven de fuego azul. Abraham suelta varias plumas envueltas en fuego, mientras se encuentra en posición de jutsu.

-¡"Double Fire Knife Xplosive"!-y ataca a los encapuchados, derrotandolos.

Alexandra atrapa a varios encapuchados con su gas.

-¡Tonta! ¡Tu gas no puede hacernos nada! ¡Estamos usando mascaras antigas!-

-¿Y quien dijo que no puedo hacerles daño?-

-¿Que?-

-"Combustion".-y Alexandra se incinera en un fuego verde, adquiriendo una piel verde, fuego verde rodeando a su cuerpo, y cubriendo su desnudez con un bikini de fuego. Los incinera con fuego verde, derrotandolos.

-Creo que solo quedas tu, cara peluda.-Lincoln.-¡Luna Blanca! ¡Ataquen!-y los 5 se lanzan al ataque, pero Grinch lanza unas ondas que hacen que los 5 Luna Blanca se muevan demasiado lento.

-Estupidos mocosos. Esto es solo un don de cultivo. Green green. Mi don espontaneo me permite lanzar un rayo que ralentiza el tiempo de lo que alcance por 30 segundos.-y ataca a los 5 Luna Blanca. Estos no se mueven, pero termina el efecto, y aparecen todos los golpes que Grinch les propinó.

-¡Toma esto!-Abraham lanzando shurikens, pero Grinch las ralentiza y las cambia de dirección. Hace que el tiempo termine y las shuriken de devuelven a Abraham, pero se protege con sus alas.

Lincoln y Rachel (6 metros) se lanzan al ataque, pero Grinch los ralentiza y rápidamente los ataca. Espera que el tiempo termine, y sienten todos los golpes. Alexandra lanza u a llamarada verde, pero Grinch vuelve a ralentizarla.

-¡Ahora voy yo!-Reena. Ataca en su forma 6 colas, pero Grinch vuelve a ralentizarla.

-Imbeciles. Green green-Grinch, y la ataca con una patada, pero no le hace nada.-¿Una ilusión?-y ve que varias pelotas de diferentes deportes se le vienen a él. Grinch trata de ralentizarlas, pero estas tambien son ilusiones.-¡¿Mas ilusiones?!-

-¡"Fox Hunter"!-Reena y varios clones de ilusiones atacan, pero Grinch los ataca con rayo ralentizador. Nota que tambien son ilusiones.-Green green. ¡¿Pero donde estas?!-

-Oye, Grinch.-Lincoln junto a Reena.-¿Has recibido un ataque a la velocidad de la luz?-y Lincoln y Reena chocan las manos, fusionandose, formando a un chico kitsune blanco y amarillo con franjas naranjas.

-Ahora Lincoln y Reena se fusionaron y somos Linna.-Y ataca con varias bolas de luz y fuego. Grinch las ralentiza, sin darse cuenta que solo era una distracción.-¡"Lightspeed Hunter"!-y ataca a una velocidad superior al rayo ralentizador y embiste a Grinch, derrotandolo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!-

Lincoln y Reena se desfusionan.

-¡Ganamos!-Los 5 Luna Blanca. Quedaban otra mitad de encapuchados. Estos estaban por huir, pero justo llegan Johnny, Candy, Mei, Nezumiiro, y los Aliados de la Noche, quienes derrotan fácilmente a los encapuchados que quedaban.

Al rato, dejan atados a los encapuchados y a Grinch. Alexandra se coloca una ropa de recambio que Mei le prestó. Lincoln cura las heridas de Santa Claus.

-Gracias, Luna Blanca. Nunca pensé que unos villanos serian mis salvadores.-

-Es navidad. Todos merecen pasarla bien.-Lincoln.

-Lamento haberlos preocupado, chicos.-Alexandra.

-No te preocupes, Xandra.-Johnny.

-Nos alegras que estes sana y salva.-Big Fort.

-¿Y que tenia este sujeto en contra de la navidad?-Lincoln mirando a Grinch.

-¿Yo?...Green green. Creia que Navidad era una gran fiesta. Un dia sagrado para que todos estuvieran juntosy seamos felices, pero con el tiempo, me di cuenta que eso solo era una fachada, y las personas no celebran la navidad por su verdadero significado, sino porque la gente solo le importa comprar, regalar, y recibir. Mi madre trabajaba de guardia en un centro comercial. Ese dia, el centro comercial habia promocionado una gran cantidad de descuentos en todas las tiendas. Justo cuando abrieron, ella se tropezo, y la turba de gente obsesionada por comprar, pasó encima de ella, y la mataron. Mi padre un dia trato de conseguir un juguete que queria, pero un idiota que también buscaba ese juguete lo atacó con un bate metálico para quitárselo y lo dejo con daño cerebral. Lo peor de todo, es que nadie parece importarle lo que se ha convertido la navidad, y dejan que la gente le siga importando lo material. Estoy harto de que la gente solo le interese esas cosas. Ver como pierden su dignidad por juguetes, electrodomesticos, ropas, cosmeticos, y un largo etc. Solo queria destruir esta estupida creencia de Santa Claus y que la gente recordara el verdadero significado de la navidad.-

-Entiendo tu punto de vista, Grinder.-Santa Claus.-Pero arruinar la navidad no es la respuesta. Tienes razon en algo. Las personas se han olvidado de su verdadero significado, pero lo que hiciste no te hara mejor persona. Hay formas mas buenas para entregar un mensaje sin lastimar a otros.-

-...-Lincoln pensando.-Tengo una idea.-Lincoln les cuenta algo a Santa Claus y a sus amigos.

-Me gusta, pero primero, hay que entregar los regalos. Ya que están aqui, Luna Blanca, hagamos un trato: Yo les dare un regalo a cada uno de ustedes, si me ayudan a repartir los regalos, pero sin robarse nada.-

-Por esta vez no lo hare.-Rachel con una mano atras y con los dedos cruzados.

-Y sin cruzar los dedos.-

-Es un trato justo.-Lincoln.-¿Que dicen?-

-Esta bien.-Abraham.

-¡Suena divertido!-Reena.

-...Sera una buena oportunidad...para comer leche y galletas.-Candy.

-Podria ser un buen entrenamiento.-Mei.

-Nosotros tambien ayudaremos.-Xavier.

-Bien, muchachos. Compartire mi don con ustedes. Podran saber la dirección de las personas a quienes les regalare, y podran entrar a las casas sin hacer ruido. Pero los estaré supervisando.-

-¿Y que pasara con Grinch?-Alexandra.

-Yo me encargaré de él y sus amigos.-

Y cada Luna Blanca comienza a repartir regalos. Entre los lugares que visitan, Lincoln les deja unos regalos a los chicos que habían estafado a los niños haciendose pasar por Frosty; Rachel les deja regalos a los gemelos huerfanos de la calle. Ve que nadie la ve, y los arropa; Johnny le deja un regalo a Johanna, quien aun estaba despierta, poniendo en practica las recetas de Johnny; Alexandra les deja regalos al chico nerd que Alexander defendio; Candy le deja un regalo a Yeti; Mei le deja regalos a los niños que fueron engañados por la broma de Frosty; Reena le deja un regalo a Soichiro, quien estaba meditando; y Abraham le deja una guitarra eléctrica a Parabo; Nezumiiro también participa en el reparto de regalos; los Aliados de la Noche reparten regalos usando el cañon de Big Fort.

-Blanco a la vista.-Xavier, y Big Fort dispara el regalo.

Los Luna Blanca y los Aliados de la Noche se reunen con Santa Claus.

-Gracias, Luna Blanca, y tambien a ustedes...amigos de Luna Blanca. Tambien les agradezco que no intentaran robar nada. Aqui tienen.-y les da regalos a cada uno. Ademas de otros 2 regalos que eran para Ricochet y Alexander.-Sera mejor que vuelvan a casa. ¡Jojojo!-y se va.

Los Luna Blanca regresan a la casa. Al llegar, sienten el olor a comida.

-¿Y ese olor?-Reena.

-De seguro que Rico y Xander no limpiaron y volvieron a pelearse.-Johnny.

Todos se dirigen al comedor. Estaba la cena nuevamente hecha. Estaban Ricochet y Alexander durmiendo en la mesa. Habia una nota que decia: Lo sentimos, Luna Blanca.

-Hicieron otra cena.-Mei.

-...-Candy prueba uno de los platillos.-...No lo hicieron mal.-

Ricochet y Alexander despiertan.

-¿Ya llegaron?-Ricochet.

-¡Hermana!-Alexander abrazando a Alexandra.-¡Disculpame por arruinar la cena! ¡Fui un idiota!-

-Yo tambien me disculpo.-Ricochet abrazando a Alexandra, pero siente que tambien abraza a Alexander. Ambos tratan de no pelearse.

-Chicos...-Alexandra.-Los perdono.-

-No somos buenos cocineros como Johnny, pero tratamos de hacerlo lo mejor que pudimos.-Alexander.

-¿Y que estan esperando.-Ricochet.-¿Ya no tienen hambre?-

Los Luna Blanca se miran, y luego se sientan a cenar. Conversan y cuentan algunos chistes. Uno de los chistes hace que Abraham saque jugo por la nariz. Mei le da una probada de pato pekines a Alexander en la boca. Ricochet le da un mordisco a una hamburguesa, lanzandole un poco de mayonesa y palta a Alexander, pero este trata de decir nada. Lincoln y Rachel comen un espagueti a lo dama y el vagabundo. Johnny le muestra por adelantado el regalo a Candy: una aldea completa de jengibre. Candy aun tenia espacio y acabó comiendoselo todo rápidamente. Nezumiiro mira a los Luna Blanca divertirse, mientras sonríe.

25 de diciembre:

Estaba amaneciendo. Ya eran las 6 de la mañana. Lincoln y Abraham estaban en el parque central del pueblo.

-¿Listo, Abraham?-

-Listo, Lincoln.-

Y ambos se fusionan, formando a Linbram, un angel de cabello gris y destellante. Vuelan lo mas alto, y genera un gran destello en forma de estrella. Todas las personas estaban despertando, y viendo la gran estrella luminosa.

-¡Miren, es un milagro!-

-Eso...o alguien lanzo una vengala de auxilio.-

Las personas se reunen al centro, escuchando a un sacerdote leyendo unos versos del nuevo testamento. Lincoln y Abraham ya se encuentran en casa.

-¿Cuanto durará la estrella que dejamos en el cielo?-

-No lo se. Pero parece que la gente realmente está conmocionada.-

-¡Ya es hora de que abran los regalos!-Alexandra.

Los Luna Blanca abren sus regalos, comenzando con los regalos de Santa Secreto.

-¡Es hermoso, Lincoln!-Alexandra viendo el bolso.-¡Y dejaste unas galletas danesas dentro!-

-¡Gracias, Rachel!-Reena jugando con la pelota.

-Gracias.-Mei a Ricochet. Mira el amuleto.-¿Son marcas de dientes?-

-Gracias por los guantes, cabeza de musgo.-Ricochet practicando con los guantes.

-Gracias por el libro, hermana.-Alexander mirando el libro.-Es justo el tomo que me faltaba.-

-¡Hierba de las Nieves! ¡Gracias, Candy!-Johnny.-¿Ahora en que platillo usarlo?-

-Es idéntico al que mi abuelo me hizo.-Lincoln.-Gracias, Mei.-

-Que hermosa katana. Gracias, Reena.-Abraham deslizandola.

-Chocolates. Y de los que me gustan. Gracias, Abraham.-Rachel comiendo un bon bon de chocolate.

-¿Tambien me hicieron regalo?-Nezumiiro.

-Por supuesto, Nezumiiro.-Lincoln.-Eres nuestra maestra, despues de todo.-

Nezumiiro abre el suyo. Era la otra caja de galletas danesas.

-No soy tan fanática de los dulces...pero gracias.-y le da algunas a Shiro y a Kuro.

Y luego abren los regalos de Santa Claus: Lincoln recibió una chaqueta con un tigre blanco, Rachel un reloj, Ricochet un protector bucal, Alexander un collar, Alexandra un brazalete, Johnny un kit de cocina, Candy una caja de caramelos, Mei un abanico chino, Reena un traje deportivo, Abraham una chaqueta sin mangas para usuarios de dones alados, y Nezumiiro una yukata.

En la televisión dan una noticia.

-En la madrugada de navidad, un delincuente asalto el gran mercado de Claustown. Se cree que el culpable se trataría de Super Fighter, de Luna Blanca.-

-...-todos mirando a Ricochet.

-...¿Feliz Navidad?-Ricochet sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

Fin.


	4. Epílogo: Año Nuevo

Epílogo: Año Nuevo

31 de diciembre:

Los Luna Blanca se preparan para la fiesta de año nuevo. Organizan una pequeña fiesta en la que preparan varios bocadillos. Todos hablan y hacen algunas cosas.

-Asi que ese tal Soichiro era amigo de tu abuela.-Abraham.

-¡No sabia que mi abuela tuvo una vida interesante! ¡Me alegra saber mas de ella!-

-¿Nunca te ha dicho nada de su pasado?-

-No mucho. Me dijo que antes era parte de un grupo de chicos que protegian su barrio. ¿Los jovenes del vecindario? ¿Los chicos del barrio? ¿Los estudiantes de la calle? No recuerdo bien como se llamaba su equipo. ¿Y que hay de esos chicos que conociste?-

-¿Parabo y Lica? Ellos estan bien. Los vi el otro dia. Tuvieron éxito y hasta le ofrecieron un contrato nuevo a Lica, pero ella lo rechazó. Dijo "O Parabo va conmigo, o no hay trato" y esos tipos de la disquera se fueron.-

-¿Por que no aceptaron a ese tal Parabo?-

-No lo se. Quizás por su apariencia. Esps tipos del espectáculo son muy discriminadores. Lincoln me hablo de una pequeña experiencia que pasó su hermana Luna. Unos tipos querian cambiarla de apariencia y nombre, pero Luna lo rechazó. Espero que Parabo y Lica puedan tener éxito juntos algún dia.-

Ricochet y Alexander juegan un videojuego de peleas.

-¡Gané!-

-¡Solo porque estas usando a Guralt!-

-¡No inventes excusas! ¡Te ganaria, aunque escogieras al jefe final como tu personaje!-

-¡Eso quiero verlo, cabello de moco!-

-Los 2 dejen de jugar, que ya llegaran los invitados.-Alexandra.-

-Dejanos jugar esta pelea y la apagamos.-Alexander. Y junto a Ricochet mueven los controles hasta que Alexander accidentalmente golpe a Ricochet en la cara.

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito, cabello de moco!-

-¡Fue un accidente!-

-¡Si, claro! ¡Y yo soy un nerd tragalibros!-

-¡Te dije que fue sin querer!-

-¡Tienes miedo de pelear!-

Alexandra les da un coscorron a los 2.

-Vayan...a cambiarse.-

-Si, Xandra.-los 2 chicos guardan la consola y se van a cambiar.

Candy estaba haciendo una llamada.

-...Feliz navidad atrasado...y feliz año nuevo, hermana.-Corta la llamada.

-¿Llamaste a tu hermana Candela?-Mei.

-...¿Me estuviste espiando?-

-No. Ya estaba aqui cuando comenzaste a llamarla. Asi que la llamaste.-

-...Es mi hermana despues de...todo.-

-¿Y si nos localizan?-

-...No lo hará.-

-Estas confiando de la misma manera que con Candace. Y ella acabó traicionandonos.-

-...Candela es diferente. Me...diria la verdad...aun si se mete en problemas.-

-Puedes ser fria con la mayoria de nuestros enemigos, pero aun eres blanda con tus hermanas.-

-...No lo entenderias.-

-Entiendo perfectamente, Candy. No eres la única que ha tenido que confrontar a un familiar. Lincoln, Rachel, Ricochet, Reena, Abraham, y hasta yo lo he hecho. Recuerda que somos villanas, y como tales, debemos tener la cabeza fria incluso con la gente de nuestra propia sangre. O son ellos, o somos nosotras...o en nuestro lugar, nuestros amigos.-y se va.

Llegan los Aliados de la Noche.

-¡Hola, Luna Blanca!-Xavier junto a sus amigos.

-¡Woo woo woo! ¡Trajimos champagne!-Zack.

-Y bocadillos dulces para las chicas.-Armadillo.

Lincoln nota que Rachel no estaba en ninguna parte. La busca por toda la casa, hasta que la encuentra en el techo.

-La fiesta es abajo. ¿Que haces aqui?-

-Nada. Solo que...estaba pensando en algo.-

-¿Algo privado? ¿O que puedas contarme?-

-...¿Has pensado en el futuro?-

-¿El futuro?-

-Si. ¿Crees que seguiremos juntos? Los años pasan, y con el pasar de los años, el mundo cambia, la gente cambia, y las metas tambien pueden cambiar.-

-Ahora que lo dices, nunca me he puesto a pensar en el futuro. ¿Que es lo que te preocupa?-

-...Me pregunto si seguiremos siendo novios y si seguiremos siendo Luna Blanca, o si todos nosotros al final vamos a tomar caminos distintos. Como sabes, mi familia...no era tan unida y cálida como la mayoria. A veces quisiera que el tiempo no avanzara, para que podamos seguir estando juntos, pero se que es inevitable que el tiempo se detenga. Recuerdo que al principio solo eramos tu y yo. Y cuando reclutamos a Rico, pense al principio que seria una molestia, pero estaba equivocada, y luego conocimos a los Alex, a Johnny, a Candy, a Mei, Reena y Abraham. Realmente no me sentia sola y todos son importantes para mi. Era como tener la familia que en el fondo siempre quise tener. Una familia unida, que lucharamos juntos, y que siempre nos ayudasemos aun en las peores situaciones. Y ahora que es año nuevo, es la primera vez que temo que el tiempo avance y las cosas cambien. ¿Has tenido esa sensación en año nuevo? Esa sensación de que no sabes que pasará el próximo año que viene y que no sabes si sera bueno o malo.-

-...Sinseramente no tengo la respuesta para tu primera pregunta. Al final, nadie sabe lo que puede pasar en el futuro. No se si seguiremos juntos, o tomaremos caminos separados, pero pase lo que pase en el futuro, siempre seremos Luna Blanca de corazón. Eres muchas cosas importantes para mi, Rachel. Eres mi compañera, mi amiga, mi novia, y pase lo que pase, siempre seras una parte importante de mi vida, al igual que Ricochet, Alexander, Alexandra, Johnny, Candy, Mei, Reena, Abraham, y Nezumiiro son importantes para nosotros, y nuestros lazos permaneceran por siempre.-

-...-Rachel dandole un beso.-Gracias, Lincoln. Queria escucharlo de ti.-

-Creo que lo mejor es disfrutar nuestra vida como nosotros queramos.-

-Tienes razón.-

-Vayamos a la fiesta. Deben estar preocupados por nosotros, y debemos disfrutar de los bocadillos antes de que Candy vuelva a comercelos todos.-

-¡Jaja! Es verdad. Vamos.-

Lincoln y Rachel regresan a la casa. Pasan varias cosas: Lincoln y Rachel comparten un pastelillo; Ricochet, Xavier y Zack hacen una competencia de quien toma mas rápido. Patty le da una palmada a Ricochet, haciendo que escupa y pierda; Armadillo trata de tocarle el tracero a Alexandra, pero Big Fort le da un puñetazo. Luego Big Fort y Alexandra comparten una soda; Alexander y Mei comparten un momento en pareja en una habitación, pero son interrumpidos por Shiro y Kuro, quienes se les tiran encima, a modo de querer jugar; Candy, Reena y Abraham comen unos dulces. Abraham estaba comiendo un pastelillo alargado, y Reena le da un mordisco desde el otro lado; Johnny y Bubba preparan una deliciosa cena; Nezumiiro los mira a todos desde lejos, con una sonrisa.

-¡Hey, Nezumiiro! ¡La fiesta es aqui!-Lincoln. Nezumiiro se acerca a los Luna Blanca.

Es momento del conteo. Todos estaban reunidos afuera.

-¡10! ¡9! ¡8! ¡7! ¡6! ¡5! ¡4! ¡3! ¡2! ¡1! ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!-gritando todos y abrazandose, mientras explotan los fuegos artificiales.

Todos comienzan a celebrar. Alexander destapa la champaña, pero el corcho sale volando y golpea a Ricochet en el ojo.

-¡Rico, lo siento!-

-¡...!-Ricochet apunto de tirarse encima, pero suspira y se calma.-No peleare contigo...por esta noche.-

Todos se ponen a celebrar bailando. Lincoln, Rachel, Reena y Abraham se ponen a jugar a la botella en la cochera.

-Recuerden. Quien no acepte el reto, pierde.-

-¿No te moleta que bese a Lincoln?-Reena a Rachel.

-No...para nada.-Rachel tratando de disimular su molestia.

-Comienzo yo.-Lincoln. Da vuelta la botella. Le sale a Rachel.-¡Que bien!-y se besa con Rachel.

-Mi turno.-Rachel girando la botella. Apunta directamente a un perro.-¿Y este perro?-

-Nos siguió cuando salimos a comprar serpentina.-Reena.-¡Las reglas son reglas, Rachel!-y Rachel besa el perro, mientras los 3 se rien. Rachel se limpia la boca.

-¡Sigo yo!-Reena girando la botella. Apunta a Kuro, que se habia acercado.-¡Pequeño Kuro!-y le da un beso en la frente.

-Y ahora yo.-Abraham girando la botella. Se tapa los ojos hasta que la botella parara.-Y me tocó con...¿Lincoln?-

-Reglas son reglas.-Rachel.

-¡Y si no cumplen pierden!-Reena.

Y de forma lenta se acercan con expresion de asco, hasta que Shiro y Kuro los empujan por la espalda, haciendo que se besen.

-¡Puaaaaaajj!-Lincoln y Abraham con asco.

Johnny y Candy bailan juntos. Johnny tenia el protector de una lampara encima, mientras Candy tenia la cara embarrada de crema pastelera. Alexandra estaba ligeramente ebria, mientras Big Fort impide que se caiga por el mareo. Tatoo, Delta y Patty juegan un juego de yenga con Xavier, Armadillo y Zack, en el que a quien se le caiga la torre, tenia que sacarse una prenda. Drill y Monty invitaron a unas chicas a la fiesta. Bubba y Cooper jugaban videojuegos. Alexander y Mei comparten un momento "intimo" en otra habitación. Ricochet se encontraba orinando en el baño, pero se asusta al ver a un tigre, orinandose a si mismo en la cara.

-¡¿De donde salio ese tigre?!-

Nezumiiro estaba en el techo, mirando las estrellas y que aun soltaban fuegos artificiales. Estaba bebiendo un cafe, mientras recuerda algunas cosas de su niñez: Cuando estaba con sus padres siendo una niña, cuando estaba con su novio, y cuando vivia como nómada solitaria con sus hijos. Mira a Shiro y Kuro salir de la cochera. Salta hacia el suelo y los abraza. Lincoln, Rachel, Reena y Abraham tambien salen. Tanto Lincoln como Abraham estaban limpiandose la boca con nieve.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Nezumiiro.

-Nada grave.-Rachel riendose.

Miran una estrella fugaz en el cielo.

-¡Miren, chicos!-Reena.-¡Una estrella fugaz! ¡Pidamos un deseo!-

Los 5 cierran sus ojos y piden un deseo.

-(Deseo hacerme mas fuerte).-Abraham.

-(Deseo que tengamos un buen año).-Reena.

-(Deseo que todos estemos bien. Incluyendo mis hermanas y amigos).-Lincoln.

-(Deseo seguir compartiendo por mucho mas tiempo con Luna Blanca).-Rachel.

-Saldre a pasear con mis hijos.-Nezumiiro yendose con sus hijos.-No es bueno que se queden despiertos hasta mas tarde. Estan en crecimiento.-

A la mañana siguiente, la fiesta ya habia terminado. Toda la casa estaba desordenada y sucia. Habia hasta una cabra entre la basura. Lincoln, Rachel, Reena y Abraham durmieron juntos en una tienda en el patio. Los Aliados de la noche estaban durmiendo entre la basura, la mesa, Armadillo colgado en el ventilador del techo, y Johnny en la bañera con el tigre encima durmiendo como un gatito.

Alexander despierta. Estaba desnudo acostado en una cama. Siente que alguien está a su lado.

-Buenos dias, Mei.-y le besa la nuca. Esta persona se da vuelta. No era Mei. Era Ricochet.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!-ambos gritando al unisono.-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!-mirandose.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!-unas risas. Eran Alexandra, Candy y Mei. Esta última con una cámara.-¡¿De verdad se lo creyeron?!-

-¡Xandra!-Alexander.

-Esto es por lo de la cena navideña. Dije que los perdonaba, pero no les dije que no me las pagarian. Ya levantense. Tenemos que ordenar todo esto antes de irnos.-

Lincoln, Rachel, Reena y Abraham se levantan.

-Que noche.-Lincoln.

-Nos divertimos mucho.-Abraham.

-Si.-Reena.-Recordare sobretodo este momento.-muestra la imagen de Lincoln y Abraham besandose.

-¡Reena!-

-¡Alcancenme! ¡O la subire a Internet!-y se va, mientras Lincoln y Abraham van tras ella.

Rachel estaba por ir tras ellos, pero ve que cae una fotografía de un bolso. Era la foto de Luna Blanca en la cena de navidad. La mira con una sonrisa y la guarda.

-¡Yo también voy!-Rachel alcanzandolos.

Fin.


End file.
